Indescribable Feeling
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Podría ser un triángulo amoroso, un amor platónico o uno no correspondido. ¿Humor? Aun no sé si eso se me da ¿Acaso será una típica historia cliché? Como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy buena con los summary. Pero como sea la historia, es otra cosa… simplemente estará a su criterio. Solo es una historia ficticia más sobre Miku. Emparejamientos aun no definidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**A/N: **Hola a todos. Bien, esta es mi primera historia Vocaloid que hago/escribo.

¿Cuál fue la razón?

Bueno, me gusta Vocaloid (¿y a quien no de todos ustedes, digo… por algo están aquí?) y siendo sincera con ustedes; me he dado cuenta que hay muchos fics sobre Rin y Len (Hay mucho fans de ellos y respeto su elección, no me voy a oponer. También me gustan, pero no tanto). Así que quise escribir un poco de Miku (ya se, también muchos escriben sobre ella. Pero tengan en cuenta que es mi vocaloid favorito).

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico.

Este capítulo será Pov de Miku.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

* * *

_Han pensado alguna vez el: '¿Porque sigo viva? No merezco nada en este mundo' Sí lo han pensado, tan siquiera una vez o inconscientemente; es solo por una razón... y no creo que sea porque te encuentras feliz ¿cierto? _

_¿Has visto a tu alrededor, como está viviendo el mundo? Sonara egoísta, pero... __**PIENSA EN TI PRIMERO. **__¿Sabes?__ Primero es tu felicidad, no finjas demencia. _

_Esto requiere un sacrificio o a veces es necesario pasar por varias situaciones incluso sufrimientos antes de reconocer lo equivocado que estabas, que ir rumbo a un callejón sin salida solo traerá problemas, que difícilmente podrás salir de ellos y cuando sales... no serás el mismo. _

_Podrás sentirte condenado o por el contrario sentirte libre y ese día tendrás recuerdos borrosos sobre tu sufrimiento, reirás y te preguntaras el porqué de tu antigua actitud hacia los demás y hacia ti misma._

_Así que, cuando no puedas soportar más, no te rindas. Ve primero por ti, si tú no lo haces; dudo que los demás lo hagan por ti. _

_Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, __**tu decisión**__?_

— Wow, esto es algo confuso**—** Cierro la revista que compre apenas ayer. La verdad ni siquiera sé porque la compre, ¡así! la compre porque me gusto la portada; arrojo la revista cerca de mi despertador, observo la hora y...

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puedo llegar tarde, no esta vez!- Bajo precipitadamente los escalones del edificio para llegar a la planta baja, hay ocasiones como estas en las que me arrepiento de vivir en él décimo piso.

Estoy a tres escalones de llegar al quinto piso, cuando...

— ¡Kyaaaa!**—** Por la prisa al bajar los escalones mis pies me traicionaron, sentí como comencé a descender; no faltaba poco para sentir los golpes en mi cuerpo al rodar por los escalones; cerré con fuerza mis ojos para no ver como sería mi caída.

Espere mí caída con dolor, pero...

— Ten cuidado al bajar**—** Después de esa frase ya me encontraba rodeada por unos brazos. Al principio no reconocí la voz, pero cuando se me paso el susto supe que era la voz de mi mejor amigo.

— G-gracias**—** Respondí cabizbaja apenada.

— Creo que pronto romperás el record en tropezar más veces por las escaleras**—** Me sentí una completa inútil, una tonta, y era verdad: siempre se me hacia tarde al salir y ya en varias ocasiones terminaba tropezando. Tanto así que mi amigo ya esperaba mi caída. **—** Tienes suerte que este aquí para ayudarte, sino, serias la chica que visitara el hospital seguidamente**—** Comenzó a burlarse de mí, siempre tenía esa costumbre, era lo único que no soportaba de él... a quien engaño no puedo siquiera enojarme de forma seria con él.

— Basta ya entendí. Soy muy descuidada; deja de burlarte de mí, baka**—** Aun así sabía que mis palabras no causaban reacción alguna en él. Por lo general solíamos burlarnos entre nosotros.

— Oye no sé qué estás pensando en estos momentos, pero, si sigues así ¡llegaremos tarde a clases!**—** Presentí como mis pupilas se dilataban y sin decir una sola palabra, lo tomo de la mano y bajamos juntos las escaleras, estábamos en el tercer piso, el cual siempre odio ya que ahí se encuentran más personas subiendo y bajando a estas horas. ¿Acaso no conocen el elevador? *facepalm* cierto, nuestro edificio no cuenta con uno.

Sin tomarles importancia los empujo fuera de mi camino y el de mi amigo. Me está hablando pero no le hago caso, probablemente me esté llamando la atención sobre mis acciones hacia los demás, pero en estos momentos me importa llegar a la hora indicada.

— ¡Por fin!**—** Grito cuando estoy en la entrada de la escuela.

— ¿NO ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?**—** El grito va dirigido a mí; ya estamos cerca del salón, solo faltan cinco minutos para que llegue nuestra sensei. _'Esta vez no me podrá castigar'. _Ah, cierto... me están hablando.

Ya con más tranquilidad volteo a verle la cara, y lo encuentro jadeando del cansancio. - ¿Qué no tienes buena condición física?- Ahora era mi oportunidad para burlarme de él.

— E-espera... espera un momento**—** Su respiración se normalizo y comenzó a mirarme. **—** Repito, ¿¡QUÉ NO ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO!?

— Vamos- Hice un pequeño puchero. **—**... no es para tanto.

— No es para tanto**—** soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse. **—** ¿No es para tanto? ¡DEJE CAER MI MOCHILA EN EL TERCER PISO CUANDO UNA SEÑORA CHOCO CONTRA MI CARA!- Su rostro se tornó color rojo debido a la ira y me di cuenta de que tenía un chipote en su frente.

Quise burlarme de su chipote pero, al ver que tenía algunas facciones de preocupación, la culpa me invadió, fui egoísta; solo me preocupe por llegar a tiempo y sin darme cuenta, perjudique a mi amigo: Si un alumno llega sin materiales para trabajar en clases, no entra y queda con reporte.

— Lo... siento, no... No fue mi intensión.

— No hay problema, le dices a la maestra que no podré entrar...

— ¡No!, nada de no hay problema. Fue mi culpa y asumiré las consecuencias por ti**—** Le dije decidida, la verdad he tenido problemas respecto al mis retardos y tener uno más seria típico en mí. _'Creo que hablando llegaremos a un acuerdo, donde mi amigo no salga perjudicado'._

— Por lo que veo no quieren tener clases. Eh, chicos**—** Hablo nuestra sensei, Haku; eso provoco que reaccionáramos y tomados de la mano comenzáramos a entrar por la puerta, cuando la mano de mi amigo fue sostenida por la de nuestra sensei.

— ¿A dónde vas sin tu mochila? Joven Shion- Solo observe como Kaito trago duro y se sintió intimidado ante tal mirada.

— Sensei, espere. Fue mi culpa- No me quedaría parada solo observando como seria castigado mi amigo.

— A que se refiere con eso Hatsune.

— Etto, salí de mi casa y me fui con Kaito y cuando bajamos los escalones, una señora tropezó con él y sus cosas se regaron por todos los escalones, ya que a Kaito se le olvido cerrar su mochila, no pudimos recogerlos ya que pasaban muchas personas y se nos fue imposible tomarlos sin resultar con las manos pisoteadas, ya con resignación nos fuimos. ¡Mire el tamaño del chipote que tiene Kaito, y sus manos!**—** Ni loca le diría que se me hizo tarde, resultaría castigada, además no todo es mentira, más bien era una mentira maquillada.

— Tal vez si dejaras de estar con tu novio todo el tiempo, no habría motivos para que olviden las cosas...

— ¡No sensei! Kaito no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo**—** Me excuso.

— Es cierto sensei, Miku solo es mi amiga, y como vivimos en el mismo edificio nos vamos juntos a la escuela.

— Pues no lo parecen, **—***suspira con pesadez***—** está bien, se las dejare pasar por esta vez; son buenos estudiantes y sé que aun así trabajaran.

— Gracias Haku sensei**—** Dijimos a unísono

— Por cierto Miku, vez que bien se siente llegar a tiempo**—** _'Claaaro maestra'_ nótese mi sarcasmo.** —** Kaito tendrás que juntarte con alguien para que no te quedes sin hacer nada

— De acuerdo**—** El sin pensarlo dos veces me dirige una mirada de complicidad. **—** Miku, ¿puedo ser contigo?

— _Y dicen que no son novios_**—** Susurra nuestra sensei, cosa que provoco que me sonrojara ligeramente. Pero, no paso lo mismo con Kaito.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo me sentí desilusionada. _'Pero que cosas pienso llegue a tiempo a clases, eso es lo que me importa'_.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hasta aquí concluye el primer capítulo.

Cualquiera que sea su opinión, no duden en escribirlo. Acepto críticas constructivas… Si ya de plano es para lanzar jitomatazos, expliquen su razón, cualquier opinión tiene una justificación ¿no?

Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

**Otro bando: **Ser homosexual (se unió al otro bando= se hizo gay).

* * *

Entre al salón y me senté junto mi amigo. Las clases continuaron con regularidad.

Las clases, en realidad no eran aburridas, al contrario. Nuestra sensei podía ser estricta pero cuando estaba de buen humor (No, no crean que nos dejaba sin trabajar, antes, preferiría dejar de tomar a que dejarnos sin trabajo), hallaba la forma de que fueran divertidas; bueno, en mi opinión eran divertidas; no puedo decir lo mismo de mis demás compañeros.

— Hola Miku— Saludo una chica de cabello rubio con un lazo blanco adornando su corta cabellera.

— Hola Rin, hola Len— De una vez salude a su hermano gemelo, quien se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de dormir.

— ¿Qué tal?— Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y dejo caer su cabeza encima del pupitre.

— ¡AUCH!— Se quejó Len después de ser golpeado por el borrador del pizarrón.

— Joven Kagamine, mi clase no es para tomar sueños de "belleza"

— Pero sensei, sino duermo ahora en un futuro no muy lejano podria ser tan feo como Rin— Acto seguido la mayoría del salón rio de las ocurrencias de Len, incluyendo a Haku.

— Que no se vuelva a repetir Kagamine— ¿Ven? por eso no es aburrido estar en sus clases, lo malo es cuando esta de un humor; no la puedes ver ni a los ojos cuando ya está a punto de suspenderte dos semanas sin razón alguna.

— Escuchen todos— Haku-sensei llamo la atención del todo el grupo. — Estamos a inicios de Octubre y les tengo una mala noticia. El baile que se acostumbra hacer en esas fechas será cancelado.

— ¿¡Pero qué?! ¡Noooooooo! Grito la mayoría del salón a excepción de Teto y Defoko quienes se encontraban perdidas en otros asuntos.

— Lo siento chicos, el director lo acaba de comunicar por medio de este escrito.

— ¿Se puede saber la razón? — Una chica de pelo naranja-rojizo hablo.

Haku leyó con determinación la hoja hasta el final y respondió la pregunta anteriormente mencionada.

— Dice que la casa que se les era prestada los años anteriores fue ocupada por alguien más y ya es demasiado tarde para conseguir un lugar. Por consecuencia la fiesta se suspende.

— Yo puedo poner la casa de mis abuelos— Como si fuera una plegaria por parte de mi grupo, Neru, una de mis amigas de hace dos años, hablo mientras escribía algo en su celular.

— ¿Estas segura?— Neru solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento.

— Acabo de enviarles un mensaje y respondieron que no hay problema, ellos llegaran hasta el verano. Así que si quieren... podemos tomar la casa prestada para las siguientes festividades.

Gritos eufóricos inundo el salón de clases. Sin embrago, aquellos gritos fueron callados tras el golpe de una botella contra la pared. Todos quedamos en silencio y tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares.

— Basta de tanto escándalo, iré con el director para avisar que su fiesta no será suspendida.

— Sensei, ¿qué hay de los otros grupos?— Pregunto Momo.

— Ese no es mi problema, supongo que ellos podrán arreglar sus propios asuntos. Ustedes solo preocúpense de organizarse para el día.

Haku sale del salón, no sin antes anotar en el pizarrón los problemas de física a solucionar.

— _Pzzz, _oye Miku— Me habla Len en modo de susurro aun sabiendo que los únicos en el salón de clases son los alumnos.

— No Len, resuelve los problemas por ti mismo, o al menos inténtalo— Le respondo sabiendo la razón por la cual comenzaba a distraerme.

Él se muestra ofendido y hace un mohín. — No es eso, Rin me explico hace una semana como se hacen y puedo resolverlos por mi propia cuenta.

— ¿Entonces? — Lo interrumpo. Si sigo hablando con él, no podré concentrarme. Además, no me gusta que me distraigan mientras estoy concentrada.

— Solo es una pregunta ¿desde cuándo podíamos resolver los problemas en equipo? — Ni cuenta me había dado que estaba trabajando con Kaito. Él, al escuchar ser mencionado alzo la vista y me sonrió.

— Bueno, no es en equipo ¿Acaso no vez a Miku con su libreta y yo con otra? — Le responde como si me estuviera defendiendo de una "pelea"

Len soltó un bufido y replico. — Si, pero esa libreta es de Miku— Y era verdad, vi como Kaito se avergonzó y oculto la libreta de forro rosa con morado y varias imágenes de chicos rodeados en corazones. — O acaso Kaito decidió unirse al otro bando (1)— Casi soltaba una carcajada debido a las ocurrencias de Len, pero logre contenerme.

— ¡No seas idiota Len! — Grito el chico peli-azul. En ese momento todos mis compañeros dirigieron sus miradas a Kaito y Len, algunos comenzaron a murmurar sobre la futura pelea y otros apenas comenzabas con sus apuestas.

— Kaito, no le digas así a Len, la única que le puede decirle así es Rin— Trate de interponerme en su discusión.

— Es cierto, yo solo puedo decirle así— Replica Rin. — Si acaso puedes decirle de otra manera, da igual, te doy permiso. Eso sí, no lo hagan llorar; él suele llorar con facilidad.

— Lo dice la que llora porque le falto su fruta favorita en el desayuno.

Después de esas palabras, los hermanos Kagamine comienzan a discutir, y como es típico de ellos cada vez que discuten, comienzan a revelar secretos de sí mismos el uno al otro sin percatarse de quienes se encuentran a su alrededor.

—…Y a ti te gusta Neru— Después de ese secreto todo el salón se queda callado y comienzan a vitorear mientras que Neru se maldecía a si misma entre murmuros.

¡Valla! esta discusión comenzó por una insignificante libreta mía y, en menos de cinco minutos un amor platónico fue revelado. Un momento '_¿que no estaba resolviendo mis problemas?'_ en estos momentos debería de estar ajena a todo este asunto.

— Oye Miku ¿no crees que ya discutieron por mucho tiempo? — Pronuncia mi amigo mientas intenta cubrir el forro femenino de la libreta que le preste.

— Ni que lo digas— respondí a la vez que resolvía los problemas asignados anteriormente. Estaba a una ecuación de terminar la actividad, en ese momento el salón de clases se llenó en absoluto silencio _'Espera, algo no está bien'_ yo algo extrañada deje mi lapicero en el pupitre cuando...

— Así que... no puedo dejar el salón por un tiempo cuando ya están todos sumidos en un chisme— Lo que dijo Haku nos tomó por sorpresa a todos; su tono de voz fue amenazante, ya imaginaba mi nombre en un reporte cuando en todo el tiempo estuve ajena a esa discusión familiar. '_Suficiente tengo con mis retardos y faltas'. _— Ahora… ¿Quién quiere a quién?

Sin dudarlo un segundo señalo con mi mano a Len y después a Neru. Al parecer todos imitaron mi acción, y como era de esperarse Rin hizo lo mismo, solo que ella tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, más bien era la única con esa expresión; todos estábamos atónitos. — Bueno, cuenten como sucedió, que tal y luego yo les doy una sorpresa… no sé, tal vez un punto extra, un examen sorpresa o dos puntos menos— Me dio miedo como menciono lo último, su rostro mostraba alegría.

Es enserio no comprendo a mi sensei. Supongo que el enterarse de relaciones amorosas la hace tener una actitud bipolar.

Haku tomo asiento en su escritorio, dio unos cuantos avisos y reviso la actividad conforme terminábamos; hoy estaba de buen humor de lo contrario no le hubiera importado si terminábamos o no; ella hubiera dado la hora y si pasaba tan solo un minuto bueno, ni hablar.

**[...]**

— Te odio, sigo sin creer que lo hayas dicho ¡frente a todos!

— Lo siento Len, no era mi intención tú también empezaste con eso.

— Pero no te daba el derecho para mencionarlo de manera tan abrupta.

Parecía que Len estaba a punto de llorar, pero cambio de expresión cuando su "amor platónico" comenzaba a acercarse. Se puso de pie para recibir a Neru sin decir una sola palabra. _'Sera mejor que hable primero'._

— Hola Neru, te apartamos un lugar y... — Ella solo me ignoro y cambio de dirección.

— ¿¡VEZ LO QUE OCASIONAS RIN!?— Grito el rubio a su hermana. A lo que ella solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y mencionar un: _me da igual_. Ya para no complicar más la situación comenzaron a discutir... de nuevo

Yo, por otro lado sentía intriga por la actitud de Neru. No creo que haiga una razón para que reaccione así ¿no? — Oye, Kaito ¿Crees que Neru este de buen humor por...?

— ¡AL DIABLO CON MI VIDA!— Un estruendoso grito interrumpió mi pregunta, de inmediato supe de quien provenía.

Kaito dejo de comer, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona (de esas que tanto me sacan de quicio y solo utiliza para bromear conmigo) y, enarcando una ceja me respondió. — Como crees Miku, solo está feliz ¿Acaso no vez como Neru festeja de alegría? Estoy celoso de su felicidad y más aun sabiendo que ella es la chica más alegre y carismática de la escuela— Tenía que salir con su sarcasmo, total.

— Idiota, estoy hablando enserio.

— Ja... ja ja, p-perdón pero tu pregunta fue taaan... tan bien planeada, ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrida un cuestionamiento tan genial— Y ahí va de nuevo con esa misma expresión plasmada en su rostro.

— No me hables— Respondí dándole la espalda. Escuchaba las disculpas que me daba Kaito pero intencionalmente fingía no escucharlo, después de rato me sentí mal por él y le dije que era broma.

— Ahora para desquitarme yo no te hablare a ti— Sus palabras iban en serio. Aun así, sabia como hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que ir yo sola al estreno de la película.

— Por eso digo, que somos los mejores amigos e iremos al estreno.

— Interesado...

**[...]**

Por fin terminaron las clases. Cuando sonó el timbre, Neru fue la primera en salir corriendo del salón sin decir una sola palabra. Así que no me pude despedir de ella, solo me despedí de Yuzuki, Rin, Len Y Momo quienes tenían un trabajo en equipo pendiente para mañana con Sweet Ann, su maestra de artes.

Yo junto a Kaito tomamos la misma dirección para llegar al edificio donde vivíamos.

Me encontraba en el tercer piso cuando mis pies tropezaron con algo.

— Mira Kaito, aquí sigue tu mochila— Mis palabras lo enojaron, él tomo su mochila y observo que estaba llena de pisadas y se encontraba abierta, en el interior solo habían libretas y dos libros, todo lo demás fue saqueado.

— Por culpa de quien— Siseo.

— Lo siento— Su ira se desvaneció y comenzó a reírse de sí mismo. Mis risas acompañaron las suyas; por un momento todo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció hasta que ambos sentimos algunas miradas clavada en nuestras espaldas.

Gire para encontrarme con dos señoras mirándonos como si fuésemos unos locos. Mostré una sonrisa avergonzada a las señoras, quienes solo sonrieron y continuaron su camino.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación me prepare de comer e hice mis deberes. Que hay de bueno vivir solo si tienes que hacerte cargo de responsabilidades de alguien mayor. A pesar de algunas libertades, los deberes en mi apartamento robaban la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

_'¿Como se la estará pasando?'_ Ese bakaito, me alegro de tener un amigo como él. Sin duda alguna soy una chica afortunada al tener una buena amistad con todos y cada uno de mis amigos.

* * *

**A/N:** Aquí concluye el capítulo 2.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer todos ustedes y los que dejaron sus Reviews.

**iloveyugiohGX93:** Thanks.

**Kaleidoscopic Dragon:** ehhh, no soy muy buena con la ortografía pero tratare de mejorar, gracias.

**Anemonna: **Bueno, no es un Pov de Kaito pero te prometo que habrá uno. Y si hay una amistad entre Miku y Kaito; respecto a la trama se irá descubriendo con el transcurso del tiempo :D

Nos leemos luego

Bye…


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

**A/N: **Hola ¿Cómo estan?

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Para más explicaciones, al final del capítulo.

Sin más contratiempos los dejo.

* * *

Pov Kaito

Después de pasar tan vergonzoso momento en el tercer piso me despedí de Miku. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves de mi apartamento.

Lo primero que hice fue aventar mi mochila en el sillón y encender la televisión; cambie de canales una y otra vez, al final no encontré un canal que fuera de mi interés.

Aun no quería hacer mi tarea, decidí recostarme un rato más en el sillón y descansar. Empezaba a dormitar pero recordé que tenía que salir con Miku a ver tan esperada película por los dos; la cual Miku me había amenazado con no llevarme. Tuve que "contentarme" con ella, después de todo, los boletos ya estaban agotados y ella tenía el mío. ¿Interesado? Si, de hecho si soné interesado en ese momento, pero… olvídenlo, no quiero sentirme culpable en estos momentos.

Con pereza me levante y revise mi mochila. Por suerte mis libros y libretas aún estaban, no puedo decir lo mismos de mis útiles e incluso dinero que guardaba aparte; ¡ah! y por si fuera poco algunas páginas de mi libreta estaban llenas de garabatos y palabras como: perdedor, nerd, imbécil, yo estuve aquí rayando pero me fui, y otras ridiculeces más. Supongo que todas de la misma persona, la cual de seguro no tenía nada de importancia que hacer.

Suspire fastidiado. De la mesa de mi sala tome la libreta que me había prestado mi amiga; observe con detención aquella libreta, recordé lo que Len me había dicho y como en vano trate de cubrir la portada; también recordé la vergüenza que pase esta mañana, algo por lo que no quiero pasar de nuevo.

El forro que tenía el cuaderno era demasiado femenino incluso para el gusto de Miku (si mal no recuerdo fue Gumi, una amiga suya y, un año mayor que nosotros la ayudo a forrar sus libretas).

Siendo positivo no todo fue tan malo, por lo menos no me perdí la clase de hoy, me salve de una falta y un reporte injustificado. Tal vez no se lo dije al momento pero, esa mañana agradecí internamente a Miku.

Me sorprendió como pudo mentirle o mejor dicho como puedo cambiar todo lo sucedido esa mañana a la sensei con facilidad, pareciera que llevaba tiempo planeándolo.

Haku no era fácil de engañar y bien lo sabía. Hace un año cuando ella aun no era mi sensei, me sorprendió fuera de clases: invente el haberme perdido y no recordar cual era mi salón. Fallo total; desde ese día no he intentado faltar a clases, aun cuando la clase fuera demasiado fácil o aburrida.

Pensándolo bien… Acaso Miku me ha mentido alguna vez o… ha sabido mentir conmigo. Recordatorio: no fiarte mucho de la seguridad en las palabras de Miku. _'Qué ridículo soy'_, en estos años que la conozco la creo incapaz de hacerme tal cosa. Debería darme un zape por desconfiado.

Divagué mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos. Media hora paso y yo seguía sin comenzar la dichosa tarea. Si quería terminar a tiempo debía comenzar ahora.

No fue tan difícil después de todo; solo eran unas cuantas ecuaciones y ya, tarde más haciendo decidía.

Estar en aquí es completamente aburrido, entro al baño a darme una ducha y arreglarme para ir con Miku a ver la película. Cuando termino de bañarme me dispongo a vestirme (creo que es obvio, ni modo que me ponga a jugar o salir a la calle denudo ¿no?). Saco del refrigerador un jugo de frutas mi celular entona una melodía, escribo el código de desbloqueo.

Recibí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga:

_Baka, ya estoy lista. Te espero abajo en la recepción._

Casi escupo en la pantalla de mi celular. ¡Ya estaba lista! ¿Es enserio? Yo apenas me estaba vistiendo. Supongo que el tener que arreglarse rápido todos los días le habían servido de algo.

Por lo menos no tardaba como una chica promedio. Ahora que lo pienso, yo tardo más que ella. ¿Eso no me hace quedar mal? ¡Rayos! si Nero se llega a enterar… le diría a todos los que conoce y con dicha razón dirán que soy homosexual _'Lo que me faltaba'_ El hecho de no tener novia aun no me hace ser eso… ¿o sí? pero por lo que veo los demás lo consideran así.

Deje mi bebida en la mesa, termine de abotonar mi camisa, tome mi celular, las llaves y las puse en mis bolsillos. Antes de salir cerré la ventana, me di cuenta que hacia frio así que también tome mi bufanda, regalo de Miku. Según porque me enfermaba seguido por culpa de salir a todos lados sin un abrigo.

Ya listo salgo de mi prisión de aburrimiento y bajo los escalones con algo de prisa, hasta llegar a la recepción, no fue necesario buscar con la mirada, prácticamente estaba frente de mí. Sonreí burlonamente, ella se encontraba de pie señalando su reloj de muñeca.

Me acerco y con la mano intento revolver su cabellera, pero lo impide. Bufo fingiendo molestia.

— Ya era hora— No dijo ni una sola palabra después. Se quedó observándome detenidamente como si tuviera algo malo.

Sentí los tímpanos sangrar, aquel grito que dio fue tan agudo. Me pareció verla dar saltos de alegría (llamando nuevamente la atención de varios), pero no sabía el motivo de su alegría.

— Sabia que te tarde o temprano te la pondrías— Señalo la bufanda que traía puesta.

— ¿Era eso la razón de tanto escándalo? — Se molestó y golpeo mi hombro. Sabía que mis palabras la harían enojar.

Ella sale primero del edificio, voy detrás de ella. Observo que traía puesto: Una blusa color blanco con manga de tres cuartos y olan en la cintura, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos plateado de correa con tacón de tres cm.

'Se ve linda' Un momento… yo, ¿acabo de pensar eso?

— Kaito, ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Rápido que tenemos que escoger mi lugar favorito!— _'Bueno, da igual'_. Pensé mientras era jalado por mi amiga y yo con resignación tuvo que seguirle el paso.

La película estaba por comenzar, teníamos planeado comprar algo antes de entrar, pero la fila era larga. Decidimos comprar al final, después de todo en lo que empezaba la película ya nos habríamos terminado todo, así que antes o después, daba igual.

No creí que fuera a decir eso pero comparando la película con el libro si tenían sentido ambas, no como otras que vienen cambiándole la personalidad hasta al personaje principal y ni siquiera se basa a la trama del libro.

— Ya quiero que salga la segunda parte— Miku inicia la conversación cuando se mostraban los créditos en la pantalla al final de la película y las personas comenzaban a salir de la sala.

— Todavía falta saber si la harán o no— Respondí encogiendo los hombros

— Bueno, si llega a salir apuesto a que lo sabré antes que tú— Sonrío. Su sonrisa me fue reconfortante, era linda cuando sonreía. Devolví la acción.

Me agrada pasar tiempo con Miku, somos amigos de hace años y confió en ella tanto como para contarle mis secretos… secretos que nadie aparte de nosotros dos conoce. Podía contarle como estoy, o como me siento. Con ella podía actuar como si fuéramos hermanos, a nuestra manera, claro. Pero de algo estoy seguro hasta el momento; No me dejaría mostrar tener sentimientos a cualquier chica o chico que no fuera mi amiga.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hey! Antes que nada primero, lo primero.

Quisiera pedir una disculpa por demorar.

En estos momentos como habrán notado el capítulo es muy corto para el tiempo en que tarde para actualizar.

Ahora, algunas cosas que tengo que dar a saber:

1) Tenía planeado actualizar cada martes como lo plantee al principio de este fic. Sin embargo no podrá ser así.

Razón: Ya entre de vacaciones y la verdad no esperaba que las clases fueran tan pesadas. Además en estos momentos cada grupo de mi grado (incluyendo el mío), están en un maratón de matemáticas; por lo tanto repasar cada ejercicio roba parte de mi tiempo.

Mi intención era escribir el capítulo con más palabras, pero ya demore en actualizar y, ya que tuve tiempo de escribir aunque sea poco lo hice.

2) No sé cuánto tardare en actualizar, pero por razones escolares lo más seguro es que sean los sábados y no los martes; pero no será cada semana. No sé si me doy a entender.

3) Como el capítulo es corto, este lo haré en dos partes.

* * *

**anemonna: **Perdón por la espera, pero al menos ya está el pov de Kaito. Y como explique anteriormente, no sé cuando actualice, pero algo te aseguro: no dejare la historia a medias. Igualmente he leído fics a medias y se lo que se siente. Podre tardar, incluso algún día tendré el famoso bloque de escritor (lo cual daré aviso si me llega suceder) pero, no dejare un fic mío incompleto eso puedo apostarlo.

**patyto35: **Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Es todo por el momento.

Bye…


	4. Chapter 3 (segunda parte)

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban con destino fuera del cine. Ambos se detuvieron, regresaron con la intención de comprar lo que dejaron para el final de la película, la fila no disminuía pues más personas llegaban con la intención de comprar antes de entrar a la sala; ambos habían pasado por alto ese detalle tan obvio.

La chica de ojos turquesa miro con fastidio aquella fila que rara la vez eran atendidos rápido y con amabilidad; ambos se miraron y, afirmando con la cabeza salieron de aquel lugar.

La caminata parecía agradable, algunas personas que pasaban cerca de ellos los observaban y solo una mujer se les acerco y menciono que se veían bien como pareja. Ambos rodaron los ojos; Miku negó aquella acusación, avergonzando a la mujer castaña. La mujer se fue pidiendo una disculpa y ambos rieron en voz baja.

Detuvieron su andar, se acercaron a una tienda una cuadra antes de llegar al parque de la ciudad. El dueño de la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar. Al lado se encontraba un carro de helados y cuatro niños acompañados de sus madres; esperaban ansiosamente que los atendieran.

**Pov Kaito…**

Apenas conteniendo la risa, Miku me daba de codazos para que no riera a carcajadas burlándome de aquella mujer. Para otros no tenía gracia, pero para nosotros era lo más gracioso incluso absurdo el considerarnos novios. Reímos descontroladamente cuando la castaña desapareció fuera de nuestra vista, tanto que mi amiga menciono tener sed y querer un refresco, yo sabía dónde había una tienda cercana y lo menos que podía hacer después de no comprar nada en el cine era invitarle algo de beber (lo se, soy buen amigo).

— Bueno, adelante hay una tienda. Vamos— Debíamos darnos prisa pues el dueño de la tienda cerraba temprano. Detuvimos nuestra caminata, por suerte el señor aun no cerraba pero faltaba poco para que lo hiciera.

Antes de entrar al negocio del señor vi que al lado había niños esperando ser atendidos por el heladero. —… Pero antes, vamos a comprar un helado— Le sugerí y antes de que protestara ya me encontraba esperando con las mismas ansias de los niños e incluso más esperando ser atendido; claro, a diferencia de aquellos infantes sabía disimular. Imagínenme dando saltos como ellos, como me vería.

Miku no tuvo más opción que acompañarme. Cuando fui atendido escogí un cono de galleta con dos bolas de helado de yogurt de frutos secos, uno de mis sabores favoritos entre tanta variedad de sabores que había.

Page al heladero y gire sobre mis talones para acercarme a Miku y comprarle su bebida.

No me había dado cuenta de algo, Miku ahora me veía con enojo, no sabía porque hasta que vi la tienda cerrada. — ¿Quieres de mi helado?— Mal dicho, comenzó a bombardearme de reclamos. Sabía que discutir con ella empeoraría la situación.

Ignorando sus reclamos comencé a caminar, ella me siguió el paso, pero aun así no dejaba de hablar.

Esta vez acompañe a mi amiga hasta la entrada de su apartamento, como compensación por lo sucedido. Ella por ningún motivo trato de disimular su enojo frente los vecinos; azoto la puerta, casi me daba en el rostro.

Por acción auto reflejo sobe mi rostro, encogí los hombros y camine bajando los escalones. Tal vez el día de mañana haya olvidado lo ocurrido.

Que equivocado estaba.

Era viernes el último día de la semana. Las clases habían terminado, por fin podía descansar de la escuela aunque fueran solo dos días. Haku no había dejado tarea, genial lo sé; habría estado más que relajado si no fuera porque mi estado de humor estaba de lo peor; mi sien palpitaba y podría jurar tener tics en el ojo derecho.

¿La razón? Miku seguía culpándome por lo de ayer, incluso en la mañana se comportó distante conmigo, sin embargo no se alejaba de mí, creo lo único bueno del día fue el llegar a tiempo a clases.

Sus reproches habían cesado, al fin tranquilidad. Si había algo que lograba tranquilizarme era solo una cosa…

Ahora, no sabía si reír o llorar por la desesperación, solo me detuve un par de minutos a comprar un helado cuando volvió a regañarme.

Creo que me volveré loco.

**Pov Miku**

Seguía caminando con algo de prisa mientras continuaba regañando a baKaito, por su culpa no alcance a comprar mi bebida favorita. Me pareció mal de mí parte seguir con lo mismo del día anterior, parecía que el pobre estaba a punto de volverse loco; conté mentalmente y cuando me tranquilice opte por no decir una sola palabra por el resto del camino.

No duro por mucho tiempo.

Apenas deje de hablar por unos segundos cuando el idiota ya se encontraba con un postre en la mano. ¡Todavía tenía el cinismo de comprar un helado! Su acción solo me encolerizo más de lo estaba, aparte me resulto ofensivo de su parte.

'_Debía que darme callada'_ ¡NO! ¿Porque quedarme callada?, ahora más que nada debía hacerlo sentir mal. Simple, solo seguí regañándolo, para ver si así se le quita lo cínico.

Pero de repente sentí que algo no andaba bien, deje de caminar para observar a Kaito ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? el inútil peli-azul no estaba a mi lado, no, él estaba a unos veinte pasos de mí, enojada me acerque a él y estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando lo vi con una expresión perdida, se podría decir que casi babeaba. Lo que más me preocupo fue que vi su helado derretir, como si no estuviera aquí, decidí seguir su mirada, solo para encontrarme con la entrada del parque.

' ¿¡Pero qué le ve al parque!?' No, no le veía al parque. Lo que veía era a una chica.

La chica parecía ser mayor que nosotros, la diferencia no era tanto, le calculo unos dos años mayor, pero no eran muy notorios, tenía una expresión relajada. Observaba a los niños jugar, supuse que era niñera de alguno de ellos, pero descarte esa idea cuando salió sola a comprar algo en un puesto de golosinas para sí misma.

Gire mi vista hacia Kaito, quien no perdía de vista a aquella chica. Cheque la hora. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y este inútil no dejaba de mirarla con ojo ensoñadores. Hice el esfuerzo de pensar que ocurría con él; no pase mucho tiempo pensando, llegue a una conclusión definitiva…

Y ahí lo tienen. Kaito Shion, enamorado por primera vez...

Si, nunca se había enamorado, ni siquiera había sentido atracción por una chica, hay veces en las que lo consideraba del otro bando como solía decirle Len y otros compañeros más que le seguían el juego. Pero esta fue la prueba de que mis pensamientos y la teoría del chico rubio se encontraban erróneos.

No sabía qué hacer. Debía dejar solo a mi amigo o debía seguir esperando. Varios pensamientos después llegaron a mi mente, tal vez ahora me encontraba como él… perdido.

— Miku— Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, otra vez. — ¿Nos podemos ir? ¡Pero ya!

Me tomo de la muñeca y jalo de mí, alejándonos más del parque, casi tropezaba dos veces. _'Ahora veo que se siente ser jalado por alguien más'_

Corrimos aproximadamente tres cuadras, para ser honesta esta vez sí exagero. Detuvo su andar y yo choque contra su espalda. Poco le importo.

Jadeaba del cansancio, necesitaba algo de beber ahora. Pero primero lo primero.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque salimos corriendo de ahí?— Le reclame, con cierto aire de curiosidad. Conscientemente ya sabía la respuesta, solo que... en el fondo, muy en el fondo no quería oírlo de su parte a pesar de haberle preguntado.

No hablaba, solo se limitaba a mirar a los alrededores avergonzado. Sus palabras apenas eran apenas un murmuro: _aquí no, te explico llegando, ¿de acuerdo?_ Entendí lo que pidió y tiempo después terminamos en la sala de su apartamento, donde no había nadie que nos interrumpiera o escuchara la conversación; ya con más calma formule la misma pregunta de antes.

Tanto le costaba decirlo, el tiempo transcurría y el seguía mudo, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla y solo por una chica, la cual nunca la había visto.

— Bueno... yo pues... —'Dilo de una vez'. Lo presionaba mentalmente, cerrando los ojos en espera de sus palabras. —… creo que me he enamorado.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, hasta aquí concluye la segunda parte de capítulo 3, como lo había prometido.

Escribí en cuanto tuve tiempo, tuve el ligero presentimiento de que si no lo hacía ahora terminaría publicando después de tiempo.

No sé ustedes pero ya quiero que comience la verdadera trama. Tal vez no sea un capitulo largo pues yo lo veo como un relleno, sin embargo este capítulo vendría siendo como el inicio del trama… o tal vez no.

Bueno, no importa.

¡Ah! se me olvida algo. Como había mencionado antes no publicare cada semana, si no cuando tenga tiempo libre (espero no tardar).

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**anemonna: **Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la segunda parte; solo que en esta también incluyo el pov de Miku. Me alegra que me comprendas, tratare de escribir en cuanto tenga tiempo. Nos leemos luego :D

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Es todo.

Bye…


	5. Chapter 4

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque salimos corriendo de ahí?

— Bueno... yo pues... creo que me he enamorado.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!?— Un agudo chillido dejo ensordecido por un momento al chico peli-azul quien había acabado de hacer su confesión. — Jajaja, ¿tu, enamorado?— Se burló una chica de pelo aqua-marino.

— Miku, por favor. Esto no es una broma— Respondió en tono suplicante.

El silencio inundo la sala, no había señal de alguien quien quisiera romper el tenso silencio.

— Lo sé— La respuesta que dio fue en un tono muy bajo, como si por dentro se encontrara afligida.

— ¿sucede algo?

— No, es solo que me sorprende verte así. ¿Sabes?, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te he visto enamorado o al menos en estos años que llevo conociéndote— Miku hablo, su tono de voz se había normalizado. — No quiero que salgas lastimado, que te hagas ilusiones con esa chica y al final no corresponda tu amor. No sé sobre temas de amor, pero para mí tu respuesta o… más bien tus sentimientos me resultan muy precipitado y...

— Oye, tal vez no sepas mucho, porque tampoco te has enamorado— Sus palabras le resultaron hirientes a la chica, quien aún seguía escuchando las palabras de su amigo. — Lo que estoy sintiendo, lo puedo afirmar y lo que siento por ella es amor. Miku, estoy enamorado de esa chica, es lo que Rin suele llamar amor a primera vista.

Kaito espero a que su amiga reaccionara, habían pasado varios segundos y ella no mostraba señal de querer continuar con la conversación.

— Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Bien lo sabes— Fue lo primero que respondió antes de continuar hablando. —, además… dudo que ella solo por verte a la primera se enamore y corresponda tus sentimientos solo así porque sí. Dudo siquiera que llegue a enamorarse de ti.

— Bueno, yo... ¿realmente crees que no sienta lo mismo por mí, aun después de conocerme? — Parecía decepcionado por aquellas palabras de parte de la chica.

— Si eso llega a ocurrir después de conocerte…— dudo en continuar hablando. — yo haré que lo haga— Mostró una sonrisa sincera a su amigo en señal de no haber problema.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

— Me refiero a que si no corresponde tus sentimientos... yo haré lo posible para que sienta lo mismo por ti.

— No puedes evitar que se enamo... ¿Que acabas de decir?— Parecía seguir sin entender a la adolescente que tenía frente a él.

— Lo que evitaste escuchar, si esa chica esta ciega y no ve lo guapo que eres. Yo haré lo posible para quitarle la "venda de los ojos" y vea a quien tiene babeando por ella.

— ¡Oye! yo no babeo por ella... un momento, ¿me dijiste guapo?

—…— La chica quedo en shock.

**POV Miku**

¡O por todos los puerros, le dije guapo a Kaito! Bueno, no es como si fuera cosa del otro mundo se supone que debe de haber confianza ¿no? bien eso es lo que pensé y dije, no puedo retractarme.

— Eso es lo de menos, además... es verdad— Solo observe divertida como Kaito se sonrojo por primera vez; de echo ese día lo había visto en diferentes facetas, había visto expresiones que en años no había mostrado.

— No digas tonterías ¿yo, guapo? Ja… ¿¡tú crees!?— Eso último me lo pregunto con cierta ilusión, como si esperara que fuera cierto.

— Claro, es más. Es un punto a tu favor, así te le podrás acercar a ella sin el temor de ser rechazado por ser feo— Esta vez me sorprendí yo. Creí que estaría sufriendo al ver a mi amigo estar con alguien más que no fuera yo. No era por ser egoísta pero... a quien trato de engañar solía y seguiré siendo egoísta en ocasiones, pero muy poco eh.

— Eso significa que me ayudaras a conquistar a mi futura chica.

— No— Bromee y después vi la cara de desilusión que formo Kaito. — Era broma, claro que te ayudare, de paso yo y ella podremos llegar a ser buenas amigas, podremos ir al centro comercial, comprar mucha ropa, zapatos, ir por nuestros postres favoritos y convivir con Neru, Rin, Gumi y, aunque sea imposible de creer con Me...

— Eres la mejor de las amigas Miku— Sentí como sus brazos comenzaron a rodearme. Respondí con un ligero:_ De nada._ Intente soltarme de su agarre después de diez segundos, pero él seguía sin querer soltarme. Su perfume comenzó emanar de su bufanda, este fue directo a mis fosas nasales; era una combinación de mora azul y cítricos con extracto de menta.

**POV Kaito**

Me sentía tan afortunado de tener una gran amiga como Miku. Ella prometió ayudarme, creí que se enojaría y dejaría de hablarme. Estaba equivocado, la observe feliz de querer apoyarme. Aun sin creerlo, agradecí en susurro a ese tonto peli-morado; sin él no habría conocido a uno de sus amigos en aquella graduación de la primaria y, por ende, no la habría conocido a ella.

Fue demasiado mi alegría que por acto reflejo la abrase, su abrazo me resulto reconfortante. Le agradecí su apoyo el cual ella correspondió con un abrazo. No quería soltarla, estar a su lado me animaba a seguir adelante y no menospreciare su ayuda.

Siendo sincero no sé cuánto tiempo la estuve abrazando, por mí quería que durara por más tiempo cuando... _ejem_ reaccione solo para darme cuenta que después de dos minutos, aún la seguía abrazando.

Sentí un calor llegar a mis mejillas y con algo de duda la solté. Vi cómo me observo con burla en sus ojos, seguramente se estuvo burlando de mi rubor, ¡valla! parecía una chica ruborizándome solo por un simple abrazo.

— Manos a la obra— Hablo Miku con cierta picardía en sus ojos.

— No lo sé, mejor mañana— Me reí internamente, me gustaba molestarla por ratos, no sé si llegaba a enojarse conmigo; _'que importa'_.

— Nada de: _Mejor mañana_—Imito mi voz_._ — Tu chica se encuentra ahí y no podemos desperdiciar esta oportuni... ¿Sabes qué? mejor mañana, ya me dio hambre. Vamos a comprar; yo invito y tú pagas— '_Hay Miku, siempre tan despistada_' Pensé después de verla salir corriendo, esperando que siguiera su acción, la cual hice.

**[…]**

Era sábado por la mañana, no sabía exactamente la hora, solo me levante de la cama y con una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro. Fui a la cocina, saque lo que me quedaba en el refrigerador para prepararme el desayuno. No tenia dinero para servicio a domicilio; ya que el día anterior me había quedado sin dinero. De haber sabido que Miku comería como una embarazada antojada… hubiera huido antes de pedir la cuenta.

Solo me faltaba servir la comida en la mesa cuando me acorde de la mencionada y le envié un mensaje:

_**Me dejaste en banca rota el día de ayer….**_

_**Pero adivina quien tiene para desayunar y quién no.**_

_**Suerte.**_

_**P.D.: No te vayas a empachar por tanto desayuno.**_

Espere una respuesta, pero no ocurrió.

Sabía que Miku no compraría nada hasta que sus padres le depositaran en su cuenta para su despensa; que era en lo único en lo que la ayudaban. Aun así, siempre hubo algo que no dejaba de desconcertarme. Si no trabajaba… ¿cómo le hacía con sus gastos? Me dio igual. Me senté, dispuesto a dar el primer sorbo a mi jugo cuando…

—Kaito, Kaito, Kaito— Tocaba la puerta consecutivamente. Me levante y fui hacia la entrada. Abrí la puerta.

Sin antes haberme pedido permiso de entrar, Miku ignorándome entro. Seguí su andar hasta la cocina. Me detuve por el marco (conocido como umbral) de la cocina y la encontré muy cómoda sentada en mi silla, degustando mi desayuno. Ella me miro sonriendo con burla.

— ¿Quieres?... Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí— Lo tenía merecido. Solo me encogí de hombros, saque otro plato, me serví y desayune con ella.

Al final me felicito, según porque sabía cocinar mejor que ella. No sabía si sentirme alagado o indignado. ¿Acaso eso que dijo tenía otra intención? Seguí cuestionándome mentalmente, eso me pasaba por hacerle caso a las burlas de Len y Nero.

— Ya Miku, ¿lo dijiste en forma de burla o solo me estabas felicitando?— Pregunte después de una hora. Miku había hecho limpieza no solo en la cocina sino también en la sala y los pasillos. De verdad era rápida yo hubiera terminado después de mediodía.

—No lo sé. Se supone que ya debes saber— Fue lo único que respondió después de "guardar" la escoba en un rincón del apartamento.

— Bueno, viniendo de tu parte lo tomare como alago— Sonrío. Tuve suerte de decir lo que pensaba, de lo contrario mi brazo habría terminado completamente moreteado.

Todo el día estuvimos sentados en el sofá viendo varias películas de suspenso, terror y ficción. Si hubiera alguien que intentara el viejo truco de llevar a su cita a ver una película de terror para que estuviera todo el tiempo como chicle pegada a tus brazos por el miedo… con Miku no hubiera funcionado, ni funcionara.

Me imagine con ella en el cine intentando dicha acción, cuando un pensamiento fugaz llego a mi mente. ¿Acaso me había imaginado besándola? Me sobre salte de la impresión. Pero Miku pensó que mi acción fue por una escena que paso en la película. Negué con la cabeza, lo cual fue obvio que no me creyera. Ella continúo viendo el televisor.

Recordé aquella alucinación y observe a Miku para darme a la idea de estar en un error. Ella se encontraba recargada en el sofá, con los pies cruzados, no desviaba su vista de la pantalla mientras comía palomitas; una por una. Nunca me había fijado con detención en sus facciones. Tenía una linda mirada, y sus labios… en ese instante me dieron ganas de…

Golpee mi frente y sacudí la cabeza como un perro cuando se "seca" después de un baño.

— Si ya te dio miedo la película, mejor la quito— O al menos eso creí haberme dicho.

— ¿ehhh?, ¡ah! no es eso, solo es… nada, mejor olvídalo— Hable como un…

— _Cobarde_— Su susurro concordó con mis pensamientos. Solo que ella tenía otro concepto sobre mí.

Que cosas estoy pensando es solo mi amiga; es más, la considero una hermana. Mi mente era la culpable de todo este mal entendido; además, ya había encontrado el amor de mi vida y aquella imagen solo era una broma, una de mal gusto.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola. Bien, esta vez no tengo nada más que escribir. Así que solo les mando un saludo. – Pues… hola. Qué tengan un buen… ¿día?, tarde o noche; e incluso una bonita madrugada (?)

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**Nosoyunanekito:** Hola :D no soy buena con el humor y eso, pero al menos me alegro que te haya hecho reír la parte de los Kagamine y Neru XD

Y… bueno, siendo sincera no entendí muy bien lo de desanimarte con mis fics.

Seré directa ¿Qué fue lo que te desanimaba? ¿O a que te refieres? (si me imaginas enojada o algo por el estilo, no lo estoy; es solo que a veces escribo lo que pienso. Espero y no te haya incomodado con mis preguntas o haya parecido una sangrona mal agradecida :| ), claro que no te obligo a responderme, eso lo dejare a tu criterio :)

Bueno, cambiando de tema; respecto a la ortografía y todo ese rollo de la narración quiero aclarar que no dispongo de mucho tiempo y así como escribo, público. Ya después, cuando leo lo que escribí, me encuentro con la 'horro-grafía' *facepalm*

Gracias por todo. Tomare en cuenta tus consejos y también gracias por la parte del 'haiga' (la cual ni siquiera sé por la escribí, si bien sabía que es una palabra incorrecta)

Ok, es todo. Nos leeremos luego.

Bye…

**anemonna:** Duda aclarada, ya sabes cómo reacciono Miku. Bueno, no quise darle a Miku el papel de la chica histérica y celosa por tener a su mejor amigo enamorado, pienso que ella es alguien… en ocasiones comprensiva. Así que me dije: porque no. Además eso le dará más sentido a la introducción que venía en el principio. Supongo que estoy hablando de más, así que bue… Por cierto, aún falta saber cómo reaccionaran los demás chicos, pero eso se verá más adelante, tal vez incluso haga un capitulo donde solo salgan sus amigos o algo extra; algo parecido a una escena extra, pero no te aseguro nada.

Gracias por apoyarme, cuídate.

Bye…

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Agradezco a todos los que dan a favorito, siguen el fic y, dejan sus reviews y me dan consejos. En serio, soy de gran ayuda.

thank you very much :D

Bye…


	6. Chapter 5

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

El atardecer mostraba una gama de colores cálidos. Un par de adolescentes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Uno de ellos; para ser precisos: una chica, daba saltos como si estuviese jugando al avión, mientras el otro adolescente: un chico, caminaba pacíficamente, disfrutando el atardecer. La hojas caían de los arboles dando a entender la llegada de otoño. Una estación del año agradable.

— Vamos, pareces tortuga— La chica se refirió a su acompañante y rió mientras seguía dando saltos, evitando pisar la raya de la banqueta.

— Sí, lo que sea— Hablo desinteresadamente.

La chica pareció ver a su acompañante tan serio, detuvo su andar y espero ser alcanzada. Cuando la alcanzo los pasos de ambos sincronizaban, como si fuese un reflejo. — Oye, tú no eres así ¿Qué ocurre contigo?— Tomo de la mano a su acompañante para darle seguridad y contara el por qué su aflicción.

— No es nada importante, sabes cómo me pongo por cualquier cosa.

— Por lo que veo en ti, no puede ser "cualquier cosa". Siempre te pones así cuando algo ocurre o te preocupas por alguien. Así que mejor dilo— Su tono de voz no fue elevado, seguía siendo uno suave y dulce.

– ¿Eres una bruja o qué? Siempre aciertas conmigo— Fingió preguntar sorprendido.

— Eso es porque llevo conociéndote de toda la vida… creo de hecho eres mi hermano…. ¿será por eso?— Las palabras de su hermana rubia provoco una sonrisa en él.

— Es sobre los tortolitos azules— Dijo de manera repentina.

— ¿Eh?— No entendía a lo que quería llegar su hermano.

— Me refiero a Miku y Kaito— Respondió dando nombres.

— ¡Ah!, los "amigos" ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con tu humor?— Pareció meditar las palabras y el estado de ánimo del chico. No había manera del porque sentirse triste por la duradera amistad entre aquella pareja. — ¡Espera! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Ni se te ocurra Len. Miku será la futura novia de Kaito, yo creí que te gustaba Neru.

— ¿¡Que!? No— Extendió de forma dramática la palabra 'no'. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de mí? Yo me refería a otra cosa— Se mostró indignado por la acusación de su hermana gemela.

— Entonces si no es eso; lo cual es un alivio. ¿Qué es?

— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta el viernes antes de salir de la escuela?

— Mira, si me sigues respondiendo cada pregunta con una pregunta nunca lo sabré— Se notaba algo enfadada.

El chico suspiro y pidiendo ser acompañado por su hermana se sentaron en la banqueta. – Si no te diste cuenta. Miku estaba enfadada con Kaito. Al principio pensé que era un berrinche consecuencia de tantas bromas por parte de Kaito. Pero esta vez parecía realmente molesta, y las únicas veces que le hablaba era solo para regañarle. En fin, creo que Kaito hizo algo estúpido.

Rin se mostró sorprendida. Al parecer no lo esperaba. — En realidad si me fije, pero no le di mucha importancia… ¡Y si ya no se vuelve a hablar!— Zangoloteo a Len, como si de esa manera lograría obtener una respuesta.

— Quién sabe. Lo que si me pareció raro fue que ambos se fueron juntos, como siempre suelen hacerlo.

Rin se levantó y, posándose frente a su hermano mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Entonces creo que aún pueden solucionar sus problemas.

— Creo que tienes razón— Seguía algo deprimido.

— Ya se adonde quieres llegar— Retomo asiento y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Len. — Mira, si no se reconcilian, nosotros lo haremos ¿de acuerdo? No importa cuántas veces el baKaito lo arruine. Nosotros estaremos a su lado para que se reconcilien. Porque yo creo en el amor y ellos para mí son la pareja perfecta y…

— Eso depende— Interrumpió a su hermana sin razón aparente.

— ¿Depende de qué?— Rin no sabía que había dicho para enfadar a su hermano.

— Se le puede perdonar todo siempre y cuando no sea nada grave; pero si él llega a lastimar a Miku por algo realmente estúpido. No se lo perdonare y, tendré razones para odiarlo. Créeme Rin, así será.

La chica se quedó atónita ante las palabras de Len; aquel chico con mirada decidida que tenía frente a ella… ¿realmente era su hermano? Nunca imagino a su gemelo hablar de esa manera. A lo mejor se encontraba celoso, pero… ¿celoso porque? A lo mejor era otra cosa, o tal vez era porque así es su forma de ser. Len es de los pocos hombres que les tiene un gran respeto a las mujeres; para él aquellas féminas son un tesoro preciado, lo más valioso en el mundo. El tan solo imaginar a una de sus amigas sufrir por culpa de un hombre lo hacían reaccionar de esa manera.

Ella sabía que discutir u oponerse a las decisiones concretas de su hermano sin algún fundamento o, alguna buena razón solo lo exasperaría más. Si quería oponerse o cambiar la opinión de aquel rubio primero debía sacar lo pro y los contra de dichas palabras. Bien, no era difícil siempre y cuando lo que menciono solo haya sido broma o algún impulso, pero el pensar en eso solo… era mucho pensar y lo que Rin menos deseaba era implementar un vocabulario de 'abogado' con su hermano; según ella. ¿Por qué Len tuvo que parecerse a su padre?

Un abogado, el padre de ambos adolescentes; quien por asuntos de trabajo permanecía poco tiempo en su hogar, con la familia. Era obvio que al chico rubio las palabras le salían sobrando; siempre y cuando la decisión que fuese tomada tuviera una decisión definitiva por él.

— Hay Len, ya pareces… tu sabes a quien me refiero— Rió con nerviosismo. Era lo único que podía decir, solo así podría descubrir que tan en serio hablaba.

— Estoy hablando en serio— Así o más decidido.

— Etto- Las palabras se esfumaron de su mente y solo eso se le ocurrió decir.

— ¿Y acaso estás loca? Me falta mucho para llegar a serlo, ni contigo me comporto así— Con esas palabras el ambiente dejo de ser tenso.

— Eso es porque cada quien tiene sus razones ¿no? Y eso, contando que tú no tienes los tornillos zafados… y no me refiero a nuestro padre— A Rin le gustaba ver a su hermano actuar como siempre; el chico que se la pasaba despreocupado, bromeando como un niño de ocho años, así lo quería, le resultaba aterrador tener un hermano aburrido, frío y calculador.

— Hay veces en las que quisiera ponerme serio en otros asuntos- Interrumpió con cierto tono de anhelo en su voz.

— No debes desear algo que bien sabes es imposible en ti. Es como esperar a que los cerdos vuelen. Tal vez puedas esforzarte y si tan decidido estas lo lograras, pero conociéndote bien, tu no estarás satisfecho, solo serás una sombra de la "perfección", te odiaras a ti mismo.

— No lo sé.

— Bueno aun somos jóvenes, aún falta tiempo. Quien sabe cómo seremos de grandes. ¡Oh! Y hablando de tiempo tenemos que hacer algo para que Miku y Kaito se den cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

— ¿¡Pero que!? ¿Cuándo cambiamos de conversación? Estábamos hablando primero de ellos y esta conversación llego a convertirse en una sesión psicológica.

— Hablamos sin darnos cuenta, pero que importa. Hay que retomar lo de antes ¿Cómo le haremos?— Empezaron a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

— Bueno, Neru tiene menos tiempo que nosotros conociéndola y aparte no creo que sea la indicada para estos asuntos del amor, Nero, él va en otra escuela, Gumi…

— ¡Ni lo menciones!— Con el grito que dio Rin llamo la atención de unos niños quienes luego huyeron del miedo.

— Si, es muy atrabancada, de seguro apenas nos oirá y luego ira a contárselos- Hizo caso omiso lo ocurrido.

— Entonces… supongo que estamos solos en esto ¿no?

— Ya sabes lo que dicen: _si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo por ti mismo._— Poso imitando la pose de Kaito cuando participa en clases y fingió acomodarse unas gafas, imitando la misma acción del profesor Kiyoteru, quien solo lo conocían por esa principal característica ya que nunca les ha dado clases.

— Nee, sensei pareces el abuelo; solo te falta pedir tu cocol— Fijo su vista a Len conteniendo su risa.

— Pero si ni me gusta el cocol— No entendía, lo que provoco que Rin riera a carcajadas. Por otro lado Len seguían sin entender, así que no le dio importancia.

Ambos chicos llegaron a su hogar y una alegría inmensa adorno sus rostros; sus padres se encontraban en casa.

— Mamá, papá ¿Cuándo regresaron?— Dieron un abrazo a su madre, Rin hizo lo mismo con su padre a excepción de Len, quien solo le estrecho la mano; ambos sonriendo.

— Llegamos hace media hora, solo pasamos a verlos y darles de comer, claro si no han comido aun.

— No hemos comido aun, pero… ¿Cómo que pasamos a verlos? ¿Acaso no se quedaran?— La chica del lazo blanco hablo.

— Nos iremos dentro de cuarenta minutos. Perdónenos por no estar con ustedes más tiempo, pero este asunto es de suma importancia.

— Hijos, sabemos que casi no pasamos tiempo con ambos; ya no son niños, por lo tanto no veo necesario decir que cuando tengamos tiempo iremos a tal lugar…

— porque nos estarías mintiendo, lo se padre- Interrumpió Len sin afán de mostrase molesto, al contrario, lo dijo en señal de comprensión.

— Gracias hijo.

Los gemelos por ningún instante se separaron de sus padres. El tiempo que les quedaba lo aprovecharon, contaron su plan a sus padres, ellos solo se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

El tiempo para ellos paso más rápido de lo normal. Cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban despidiéndolos y deseándoles suerte en su trabajo, sobre todo a su padre ya que tenía un caso sumamente difícil y con posibilidades de perder el caso. Sus hijos volvieron a alentarlo y decirles que el culpable no se saldría con la suya, las pagaría. Él asintió desviando la mirada de sus hijos, giro el volante y con su esposa a bordo vio como sus hijos dejaron de verse por el retrovisor.

Él sentía preocupación. Lo que no les conto a sus hijo era que tenía que defender a una persona que el mismo sabía que era culpable. No tenía elección. Al principio se rehusó por más dinero que le ofrecieron, pero solo una cosa lo obligo a aceptar. El peligro que correría su familia. Un acto infame. El señor Kagamine suspiro. — No te sientas mal, por no contarles del todo— Menciono su esposa con aflicción.

— No quiero saber que pasara si pierdo el caso, todas las pruebas lo declaran culpable; pero por si las dudas iré solo, tú abordaras un avión. Si me llegara a ocurrir algo lo sabrás y eso te dará tiempo de huir con ellos.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo? No quiero dejarte solo, Rin y Len no tienen nada que ver con todo esto, además nunca nos han visto con ellos, recuerda; cuando te amenazo solo me menciono a mí y a ti. Ellos estarán a salvo. No te preocupes— No había seguridad en sus palabras, y su esposo lo noto con facilidad, pero ella tenía razón. Debían seguir engañándolos o solo mientras duraba la amenaza. Si lograba ganar el caso, la amenaza pasara al olvido y fingirían como nada hubiese ocurrido, sus nombres no mencionarían y aquel rostro pasara al olvido; ninguno de ellos recordarían.

— Aun así debemos disimular, si te ven conmigo, notaran tu confianza y empezaran a sospechar.

— De acuerdo, por el bien de nuestra familia- La mujer bajo del auto, tomo un taxi y le dio una dirección especifica al taxista, rumbo al aeropuerto.

El señor Kagamine llego a su destino, bajo del auto, rogando que todo saliera bien. En la obscuridad de la noche nadie se enteraría de aquel juicio.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto. Ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados en el suelo jugando videojuegos con todas las luces de la casa apagadas. La única luz era la del televisor y alguno que otro foco de la consola y del par de controles inalámbricos que usaban por el momento.

— ¡Ja! Al parecer es la sexta vez consecutiva Rin, será mejor rendirte, perdedora— Len mostraba una sonrisa ladina, restregándole la victoria a su hermana quien parecía a punto de hacer un berrinche.

— Eso es lo que quieres- No permitiría ser humillada por parte de su hermano. Pateo a su hermano, inicio una nueva partida y ambos comenzaron a jugar.

_Tock, tock._

Abre perdedora/Abre tu— Hablaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron a sí mismos llegando a una conclusión. — Pase, está abierto— Ambos le gritaron a quien quiera que fuera que tocara.

La puerta se abrió y ambos chicos al ver quien… mejor dicho, quiénes eran; dieron pausa al juego y recibieron con sonrisa pícara a los visitantes.

— Miku, tú; el tarado— Saludo Rin a ambos chicos.

— Gracias por tan amable saludo de tu parte— Sarcasmo detectado, ¿dónde? Pensaba Rin indignada.

— Hay Rin si te vas a llevar te aguantas— Len se burló de ella. — Si no me crees pregúntale a Miku.

Miku se sobresaltó al ser nombrada por el rubio, luego sonrió como solía hacerlo para indicar: _sigue de payaso y te las veras conmigo_. — Hola chicos, por lo que veo Rin va ganado.

— Ja, ya quisiera ella— Presumido.

— Eso es porque te dejo ganar— Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda a su hermano.

— No peleen chicos, nosotros solo venimos con la intención de visitarlos y nos encontramos con esto— Esta vez el que hablo fue Kaito.

Ambos gemelos se quedaron pensativos por un momento, entonces. — Kyaaa, ya se contentaron chicos— Rin se abalanzo a ambos dando un abrazo torpe.

— ¡RIN, cállate! — Hablo Len con el temor de que su plan se fuera a la basura.

— No se preocupen chicos— Miku conociendo como ellos peleaban con facilidad; Trato de calmarlos, lo cual funciono.

— Cierto, y quien dijo que andábamos enojados— Hablo Kaito con el temor de que Miku volviera a recordar todo ese asunto del helado y el refresco.

Ambas chicas y Len lo miraron con incredulidad.

— Bien, ella estaba enojada conmigo y… ¡auch! Aunque me golpees Miku sabes que es cierto— Ella solo rió.

— Eso no importa ahora, hemos arreglado ese insignificante problema.

— Quieres contarnos Miku— Rin parecía una niña de seis años, en sus ojos se destacaba un cierto brillo de curiosidad y ternura, que inconscientemente enterneció a aquella adolescente de pelo turquesa hasta obligarla hablar y contarles lo que ocurrió.

—… luego el desgraciado este, tuvo el descaro de comprarse uno enfrente de mis narices— Los gemelos dirigieron su mirada en él, cosa que incomodo a Kaito. — Y yo lo seguí regañando hasta llegar al parque, él se quedó parado en la entrada con la mirada perdida. Me acerque a él y después de tiempo ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos me tomo de la mano y jalo de mí.

Rin y Len escuchaban más que atentos, después de hacer el esfuerzo de no reír pero cuando escucharon la parte: _me tomo de la mano y jalo de mí_. Levanto aún más la curiosidad de ellos; esperaban algo romántico o al menos por parte de Rin.

— Corrimos como tres cuadras hasta llegar a una calle poco transitada, le pregunte que ocurría con él, y con un susurro casi inaudible comprendí que no quería hablar de eso, ahí en la calle. Así que fuimos a su apartamento.

Los gemelos estaban emocionados, esperando la llegada de tan esperadas palabras.

— Estábamos en la sala y en eso Kaito menciono que estaba…

— ENAMORADO— Interrumpieron los gemelos a Miku. Los chicos estaban llenos de emoción. No fue necesario un plan para que se dieran cuenta de su "amor".

— Valla, como lo sabían— Menciono asombrado Kaito o al menos intento parecer asombrado, de todas formas, eso no le importaba.

— Así es, acertaron— Fue lo único que dijo la chica de ojos turquesa, no parecía estar tan alegre como los gemelos.

— Eso significa que Kaito dejo el otro bando— Está de más mencionar quien fue el dueño de aquella frase.

— ¿Y ya son novios?— Rin se limitó a preguntar.

— Aun no, ni siquiera se su nombre— Respondió el chico de la bufanda, quien comenzó a tomar en serio las preguntas de aquellos hermanos.

Pero fue una respuesta que desconcertó a los rubios, ¿Qué es eso de no saber su nombre? A menos que fuera…

— De quien están hablando ustedes dos— Len pregunto en un tono parecido al de su hermana, señalando a ambos "amigos", exigiendo una explicación detallada.

— Es obvio que estoy hablando de la chica que vi en el parque— El peli-azul respondió con bastante tranquilad y orgullo. Quedo perdido en sus pensamientos imaginándose a aquella chica de pelo rosa a su lado, como una de las tantas parejas que hay.

Miku observo como su amigo comenzó a babear, le arrojo una almohada del sofá a la cara provocando que cayera al suelo. Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. — Si, Kaito se enamoró de una desconocida… por el momento. ¿Acaso habían pensado que Kaito se había enamorado de mí?— Enarco una ceja, esperando respuesta a la pregunta que formulo. ¿Porque siempre le decían que eran pareja?

— Miku, ¿son tantas las personas que los consideran novios que ahora se te ocurre que nuestros pensamientos son los mismos que el de los demás? Nosotros solo preguntamos— A Miku le sorprendió tanta sincronía en la respuesta de ambos, pues ninguno dijo una palabra diferente o fuera de tiempo.

Ella suspiro con resignación, deseando dejar el tema al olvido.

— Qué tal si continuamos en lo que nos quedamos— Una oración que cambio el tema de conversación. Y para satisfacción de la peli-aquamarina fue lo mejor.

Los cuatro adolescentes jugaron con la consola de Len hasta que dieron las once. Protestando la perdida mientras los victoriosos, restregando y presumiendo su victoria al perdedor. Miku y Kaito se despidieron de ellos y cuando la puerta de la entrada fue cerrada ambos rubios cabizbaja se abrazaron, quedaron parados frente a la puerta, y…

— En la madre— Dijeron a unísono los gemelos después de la noticia por parte los 'amigos-ya-no-serán-novios'.

* * *

**A/N: **No actualice el martes… ya se me hacía raro tanta puntualidad en mí, a pesar de haber aclarado poder tardar más de una semana. Dejando eso a un lado, me he dado cuenta de que esta capitulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento, claro, haciendo referencia a este fic.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**anemonna: **Hola:D La parte del desayuno fue algo que también hice, así que me base en ese hecho. Si, la verdad Kaito esta… porque no decirlo, 'ciego' pero para saber si más adelante eso cambia; habrá que esperar y ser paciente.

Nos leemos luego. Gracias por tu apoyo ;)

Cuídate, chao.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Una pregunta, claro si es que la quieren responder.

¿Quién creen que será la chica de la que se enamoró Kaito?

Oficialmente ya tengo quien va a ocupar ese personaje; pero aun así quisiera saber su opinión.

Es todo por el momento.

Bye…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hola, antes de comenzar quiero hacer una aclaración (la cual aún me pregunto porque no lo hice desde el principio).

Miku, Rin y Len tienen 14 años (a punto de cumplir los 15)

Kaito recién cumplió 15 años

Neru y Nero tienen 15 años y medio.

Cuando salgan más personajes mencionare su edad y algunos detalles más.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

—Dialogo—

_Susurro_

'_Pensamiento'_

Personas hablan_/_al mismo tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

* * *

—Te digo que es verdad, el baka me lo contó el sábado.

— Es en serio Rin, no quiero hablar de eso. Cualquier asunto amoroso me resulta patético— La chica con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta de lado respondió cortante; ella evitaba a toda costa el mas mínimo contacto con aquella chica que no dejaba de seguirle el paso desde que la vio entrar.

— Con una…— reprimió el impulso de mencionar una grosería. — deja de evitarme, parece que estas tratando de esconderte. Vamos, Len no está aquí.

Ante esas palabras Neru paro en seco, no quería recordar a detalle ese vergonzoso momento. Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de ella, la cual oculto a la perfección.

— Dime Rin, acaso todo el asunto sobre el adicto al helado es solo para sacarme información sobre mí.

— Obvio— Tan rápido como respondió cubrió su boca y salió corriendo, no sin antes gritar:

— Eres una tramposa, al rato hablamos.

Satisfecha por su pequeño plan improvisado saliera a la perfección camino en sentido contrario a la rubia de pelo corto.

Tan alela estaba con su celular que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba. Choco contra alguien de su tamaño. Por la forma en la que cayó al suelo soltando su celular hasta deslizarse a través del piso; debió ser un hombre o mejor dicho, un niño; el responsable de todo.

— Fíjate por dónde caminas, ciego.

— ¿¡Ciego yo!? ¡Tú eras la que no se fijaba todo por andar idiotizada con ese aparato que causa radiación! En un futuro no muy lejano, cuando acudas conmigo no te quejes por tener una enorme bola en la cabeza.

— Pero que estupi… ¿Len? Ya sentía yo que había chocado con un costal flotante.

Ambos rieron. No duro mucho; se acordaron de lo ocurrido hace una semana, ignorándose mutuamente entraron al salón de clases.

Cuando ambos pubertos desaparecieron del pasillo, unos ojos azules claro los asechaba desde la esquina del pasillo. La persona misteriosa salió; se quedó en medio pasillo, saco de un traste dos gajos de naranja y con una sonrisa de lado las comió. — No nieguen lo obvio ¡pufff!— Escupió el alimento cuando vio al maestro entrar al salón de clases. — Joder, si cierra la puerta me quedare afuera. Horribles clases ¿no podían haber empezado dos horas más tarde?

* * *

_En un trágico día, seré la emperatriz de Roma. _

_Sorpresa será para todos quienes me conocían._

_Con sonrisa maquiavélica formare mi legión._

_Y tú serás mi gladiador. Acataras cada orden mía sin renegar._

_No importa si lo que hago este mal o en contra de mi imperio._

_Todos me temerán, odiaran y sentirán celos._

_Pocos estarán a mi lado, pero yo seré la única que decidirá con quien estar._

_Y tu… "amor"… ¿soportaras mis caprichos?_

_...*..._

— ¿Miku qué cantas? ¿Acaso estas hasta el fondo*?

Aquella voz masculina provoco que sobresaltara de la impresión. Observo a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie más la hubiera escuchado.

— Literalmente, sí— ¿Esa fue su brillante respuesta? Creyó que estando hasta el final de la fila nadie la oiría tararear esa canción improvisada por ella misma.

— ¿Okeyyy...? Supongo que estar a tu lado solo lograra contagiarme tu locura, así queee...

— No, tú llegaste a molestar. Ahora te quedas a mi lado— jalo al chico a un pupitre cerca de ella para que no huyera.

— Silencio jóvenes — Interrumpió una voz madura al de los otros en el salón. — Perdón por la entrada anticipada, pasare lista y después daré un anuncio acerca de…

— No, espere. Yo falto, abran la puerta— Nadie hablo. Se alcanzaba a escuchar a alguien tropezando por el pasillo, chocando con cualquier objeto contundente y varias maldiciones gritadas al aire.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y bajo el marco de esta una chica sobaba sus rodillas.

— Entra Rin, aún faltan diez minutos para que comiencen las clases— Varias risas se oyeron en el salón. Rin avergonzada camino hasta cualquier lugar que estuviera disponible y, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza cubrió su rostro con su mochila.

— Linda entrada— Un compañero de ojos color miel no desaprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse de su desgracia.

— Cállate que tu hiciste lo mismo la clase pasada— No respondió, Rin había contraatacado con facilidad (Rin: 1. El compañero que a nadie le interesa: 0).

El profesor Bruno tomo su Tablet y con ella comenzó a pasar lista. Hasta el momento nadie había faltado, lo cual era raro, el maestro aún espera que alguien faltara. Por ejemplo: 'Chico Cometin' (el que solo viene un total de tres veces en todo el año y faltaba a las clases por cualquier excusa).

— Cometin… digo…

— Presente. Ya, profe, todo mundo me conoce por ese apodo gracias a usted— El chico de ojos color miel hablo.

— ¿Nadie falto de ser nombrado?— Pregunto fingiendo estar asombrado de tanta perfección en la puntualidad solo para ignorar a su alumno. — De acuerdo, Haku hablo conmigo sobre su "convivencia" en grupo. El tutor siempre debe de estar supervisándolos; ese soy yo. Por desgracia o para felicidad de ustedes, no podre supervisarlos ya que tendré que salir fuera del país. Por lo tanto Haku se hará cargo de ustedes en mí lugar.

Ninguno se opuso. — ¿Eso es un sí? Muy bien. Cambiando de tema…

— Disculpe la interrupción, el director lo busca— Una persona frente a la puerta interrumpió a Bruno.

— Gracia Prima— Agradeció a la secretaria. — Ahora vuelvo, resuelvan mientras la página 125.

Ninguno hizo caso, voltearon de lugar y comenzaron a platicar. Solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando Bruno regreso. Todos quedaron callados, incluso unos se bajaron del asiento donde estaban de pie arrojando libretas y mochilas de los demás compañeros.

— Luego quedamos cuál será su sanción chicos— Tomo asiento y de su escritorio saco una hoja con el nombre de los alumnos para después transcribirla en su Tablet. — Entra, por favor preséntate, no es necesario dar un discurso. Con decir tu nombre y de que escuela vienes será suficiente.

Los chicos no sabían a quien se dirigía su profesor, pareciera que se estaba volviendo loco al hablar sin dirigirse a nadie. En eso una chica entro, observo a todos con curiosidad para después adentrarse más al salón.

La chica de pelo largo se acercó al escritorio, tomo un plumón del profesor y escribió en el blanco pizarrón su nombre completo. Dejo el plumón en su lugar, mostró una sonrisa amable a todos al terminar de hablar.

— Toma asiento, Kaito deja de observar a tu nueva compañera— Varios 'uuuyyy' por parte de los alumnos fueron dirigidos a Miku; como queriendo decir: Tienes competencia, ya te quitaron al novio.

Kaito era nuevamente el centro de atención, lo cual era raro, así que opto por responderle a su maestro ignorando a sus compañeros. — Disculpe, es solo que se me hace conocida.

— ¿Y?— Comenzaron de nuevo las burlas.

— No hay problema sensei, estoy acostumbrada a que me observen así— Pareciera que la chica solo observaba a Kaito, ignorando al resto de los alumnos.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza. La mayoría de los chicos la observaron con curiosidad, unos ignoraban que se encontraba ahí.

* * *

— ¡Vaya Kaito, nunca te habíamos visto así! Parecías un completo imbécil ahí sobre el pupitre observando a aquella chica— Le decía Len. — Tu Miku, ¿la conoces?

— No

— Entonces es la chica— Bajo su tono de voz al divisar a la mencionada acercárseles con pasos tímidos. —, _la chica del parque_— Susurro.

Miku negó con la cabeza.

— Hola chicos soy Iroha, un gusto— Extendió su brazo a Miku, ella en señal de cortesía respondió el saludo.

— Un momento— Todos dirigieron su vista a Kaito. — Ya recuerdo donde te había visto. Eres a la que siempre terminaba esperando a su gatito atrapado en el árbol de mi casa.

— Un momento ¿eres tú? tiempo sin verte. Creí que nunca volvería a verte incluso ya había festejado cuando te mudaste de casa.

Aquella conversación desconcertó a todos. Parecía que no se llevaban bien.

— Lo siento chicos, esta pelirroja a mi lado era mi vecina, nunca nos llevamos bien, peleábamos a cada rato.

— Y como no, si cada vez que mi minino se quedaba atrapado en el árbol de tu casa lo bajabas a pedradas.

El chico peli-azul, rasco su nuca e hizo una mueca de "arrepentimiento" mientras sus amigos sobre todo Miku fijaban su vista sobre él.

— Da igual— Fulmino a Kaito con la mirada. — ¿Tú eres Miku, cierto? Solo quería pedirte un favor— Mostró una mirada tierna. Miku detestaba esas miradas, siempre lograban enternecerla hasta hacer la voluntad de la otra persona. — Gracias Miku, ¿podrías darme un tour por la escuela? Solo es para conocerla mejor y no perderme como en la mañana. Eres la única a la que veo decente— Observo a Rin y Len, ellos se encontraban discutiendo, Neru no hacía caso a nadie por estar mensajeando, y Kaito… ni mencionarlo, a él lo odia.

— En estos momentos es receso así que… puede ser ahora.

— Vamos— Tomo a Miku de la mano y sonriéndole a la chica de pelo aqua-marino, camino a su lado. Como si fueran amigas.

El receso termino y los alumnos regresaron a su salón de clases. Iroha y Miku tenían pocas cosas en común, pero eso no impidió que se llevaran bien, sobre todo cuando Iroha era el tipo de personas extravagantes y sociales cuando se lo proponían.

* * *

— Chica Negi, espérame— Rin corrió hasta alcanzar a Miku. — y ese milagro, que vas sola y no con Kaito.

— Fue a ver si de casualidad se encontraba con la pelirosa. Para hablar con ella, y ya sabes.

— Hablando de eso, pensé que la chica nueva, la tal Irina

— Iroha— Corrigió.

— Es igual, pensé que ella era de la cual hablaban.

— No, aunque creo que la mayoría del salón pensó lo mismo.

— No lo discuto, cambiando de tema… ¡Qué vergüenza lo que te ocurrió en la mañana!, _eso sin contar lo mío_. Creo que estuviste igual que Neru la sema…Hola Kaito… ¿hola Kaito? ¡Kaito! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estas aquí? — A Rin casi le daba un infarto. Ella pensó que si Kaito se acercó sin que ella lo notara, con Neru podría suceder lo mismo.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Miku, quiero hablar contigo a solas… Rin, dije a solas — Mostró una sonrisa torpe y dio pasos hacia atrás prolongando su ida. Miku y Kaito seguían esperando la ida de Rin.

— Nunca me cuentan nada importante, adiós— La rubia tomo un camino distinto olvidándose de su "infarto".

— ¿Hablaste con ella?— La chica de ojos turquesa necesitaba saber que había ocurrido en el intento de Kaito por hablar con su amor.

—…

— ¿Te dio pena? ¿A qué no me equivoco?— Miku no podía disimular su sonrisa burlona.

— Ayúdame— Dejo a un lado su orgullo y, arrodillado a sus pies le suplico a su amiga. Atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban en ese instante.

— Etto, Kaito yo... ¡Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo! ¡Levántate!

— Lo haré con la única condición de… lo haré si me ayudas ¿de acuerdo?— Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo…

**[…]**

'_Lo que hago por ayudar a un amigo'_

— Hola— Le hable con voz tímida a cierta chica de pelo color rosa.

— ¿Eh? hola

— Soy Miku, mucho gusto— Extendí mi mano para saludarla como lo había hecho Iroha en la mañana conmigo.

— Luka— No lo sé, encontré su tono de voz algo molesta. Habrá sido imaginación mía, o no di una buena impresión.

— Etto Luka, yo...

— No te pongas nerviosa puedes hablarme con confianza— Uff que bueno que era solo mi imaginación, Luka se mostró amable, mostró una sonrisa perfecta y me ínsito a tomar asiento junto a ella.

— Disculpa estoy algo nerviosa— Trate de imitar su sonrisa. Aunque creo que mas bien le mostré una nerviosa porque me miro enternecida.

— No hay el por qué estarlo— Acaricio mi cabeza como si fuera un perro. _'Bien, eso ya no me pareció'_.

— Eres nueva en la ciudad ¿cierto?— Inicie un tema de conversación tratando de mostrarme segura ante mis palabras.

— Si lo soy. Bueno, hace cinco años había visitado a mi padre. Siempre me llevaba a este lugar, no conozco mucho la ciudad así que siempre vengo aquí.

— Yo vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria, así que...

— Enserio me mostraras la ciudad— Luka me dio una de sus sonrisas perfectas y radiantes. Sera mejor que deje de hablar, siempre terminan dejándome con oraciones entre cortadas. — Gracias— Concluyo. Después de agradecerme dio un abrazo asfixiante, no es por sonar grosera, mal pensada, pero ella era un poco más alta que yo y sus... bueno, el hecho es que hallaba muy incómodo el abrazo, por poco sentía que el aire se me salía de los pulmones.

— S-si con gusto te muestro la ciudad— _'Al parecer tendré que estudiar turismo. Con ella ya son dos las que me piden tour'_. —, pero antes. Te voy a presentar a alguien— Dejo de abrazarme y se dio media vuelta. ¡Wow! No sé qué pasa con su humor. _'¿Que onda con estas "bipolares" en estos tiempos?'_

La tome de la mano y le sonreí cuando giro a verme. Con seguridad puedo mencionar que se mostró molesta cuando la lleve lejos del parque.

Cruzamos la calle con precaución y caminamos unos cuantos metros. Llegamos a unas bancas color verde oscuro y ahí se encontraba Kaito, se mostraba nervioso pues no dejaba de tamborilear con los dedos de sus manos mi libreta, _'La cual aún no me entregaba'_ desvió su mirada del suelo y se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho mis pasos.

El se dio vuelta hacia mi dirección y cuando me vio hizo un movimiento gracioso al tratar de huir intentando saltar por encima de la banca.

— Kaito— Lo salude con un grito intencionado para que no huyera. Sentí como me maldijo mentalmente y esboce una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Hola Miku, ya es tarde y mi mamá necesita mi ayuda con el que hacer y tú sabes...

— Kaito. Tu vives solo— Escuche una risa burlona que no pertenecía a la de Kaito y fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola. — Cierto, Kaito ella es Luka, la chica a la cual siempre miras cuando vamos de regreso.

— _Que discreción la tuya Miku_— Hablo entre dientes.

— De nada, baka.

— Hola Kaito— Luka le hablo.

— H-hola— Tartamudeó desviando su mirada.

— Como menciono tu "amiga"— ¡EH! ¿Cómo que "tu amiga"? ya le había dado mi nombre. —… Miku. Soy Luka es un gusto conocer a un chico sexi como tú— _'Momento, momento. ¿¡Apenas conoce a Kaito y ya se le anda insinuando!?'_ Estoy más que sorprendida yo en mi vida había hecho un alago intencional ni mucho menos un piropo a un chico.

— ¿Me estás hablando a mí?— Kaito estaba que no se la creía. Primera vez que se enamora y es correspondido _'Cuando me enamore por primera vez, quiero ser correspondida'_ Fue como si pidiera un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

— Aquí ya huela a novios, solo seré mal tercio, será mejor que los deje solos...

— Espera Miku/Pues deberías...— Hablo Kaito y Luka a la vez. Lo que me sorprendió fue la fría respuesta que dio la peli-rosada. — deberías venir con nosotros— Concluyo como justificación la frase Luka con un tono dulce e inocente.

— No, deben conocerse mejor, Kaito, Luka los dejo— Doy la vuelta y Luka me responde en un tono empalagoso 'ya te estabas tardando' Es oficial, Luka tiene una actitud extraña hacia mi persona.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey~ Soy yo y he regresado (¿y eso a quien le interesa?) *ignoro ese comentario de mi conciencia*

Bueno, hasta aquí concluye este capítulo, sé que esperar que fuera Luka fue bastante predecible. Alguien me sugirió que fuera alguien más, pero en verdad ya les tengo un lugar diferente en esta historia y… como siempre, solo es cuestión de paciencia y esperar a que salgan (… con lo desidiosa que soy, dudo que me tengan paciencia).

Al principio tenía planeado poner a Iroha, pero no quiero que… *cofcoflaodiencofcof* ella más bien me pareció la indicada para que odie a Kaito ¿porque? Ni yo sé, solo ocurrencias mías.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**anemonna: **Hola, gusto volverte a leer :D

Como esta escrito en la parte de arriba, tenia planeado poner a Iroha... y respecto a Teto y Miki ya les tengo otro roll en este fic.

Gracias por tu apoyo no leemos luego, cdt.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Antes de que se me olvide. Cuando Kaito le pregunta a Miku si esta hasta el fondo, quiere decir: "¿Estas borracha?" (por si las dudas)

Ok, esto es todo. Espero poder actualizar el siguiente martes.

No leeremos luego.

Bye…


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Sólo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OOC.

Luka: 17 años

Gumi: A solo dos meses de cumplir 17.

* * *

— _Estoy molesta contigo pequeña— La voz de una mujer detuvo el andar de un chica de pelo aguamarino._

_La chica reconoció la voz de la mujer. — ¿Pero porque? No te he hecho nada— Le siguió el juego estando consiente del no saber a qué se refería su conocida. _

— _Ah no, déjame recordarte. Hace dos días te llame y no respondiste. Hieres mi delicado corazón— La voz mayor coloco su mano cerca del pecho en una forma dramática._

_En ese instante recordó que no llevaba consigo su celular. — Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerle un favor a alguien— Hablo con seriedad sabiendo que la persona que le reclamaba hablaba en serio._

— _Solo bromeo pequeña. Es más, ni siquiera te llame ese día— Abrazo a la chica y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad._

— _Eres mala— Hizo un mohín al darse cuenta que el tono de seriedad en la persona solo fue fingida, tanto así que creyó en ello. _

—… _y tú siempre tan despistada Miku. Bueno a quien le hiciste un favor— Hablo en tono pícaro mientras levantaba sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo._

_Ella sin darse cuenta en la expresión de la otra respondió despreocupada — A un amigo…— Ahora si vio la expresión de la otra. — ¡Alto! No desvíes tu mente pervertida a otra cosa_

— _Yo pervertida, me ofendes. Me vas a contar sí o no— Poso las manos en su cadera, una pose típica en ella para mostrar autoridad._

— _Bueno, tú ganas. Te acuerdas del chico de pelo azul. A él, lo ayude con una chica que lo trae babeando._

— _Ay Miku, siempre tan buena— Respondió con desdén._

— _Gracias…— Respondió alegre._

— _¿¡Eres tonta o que!? — Le hablo molesta cuando Miku no entendió el tono con el que le respondió._

— _A que refieres, me asustas— Retrocedió un paso al ver a su amiga enojada con ella._

_Ella se dio cuenta de su reacción, se arrepintió y pidió disculpas a su amiga. — Perdón por reaccionar así. Es solo que tengo miedo que tanta inocencia tuya se vea aprovechada por los demás._

_Comprendió a que se refería su amiga. — Debes estar paranoica. ¿Sabes qué? Prometo que eso no sucederá. Además, no debes preocuparte por mí— Trato de animar a su amiga, quien aún seguía sintiéndose culpable._

— _Creo que tienes razón— Le respondió sonriendo para no preocupar más a Miku_

— _Lo sé. No debes preocuparte— Miku se sentía satisfecha de haberla ayudado._

— _No me refiero a eso, tienes razón al decirme que estoy paranoica. Pero estoy en exámenes y eso me está sacando de quicio— Paso su mano por su corta cabellera._

— _Pobre de ti. Tienes exámenes cada mes— Su amiga al ser más grande que ella asistía al bachillerato por lo tanto la forma de evaluar era distinta al de una secundaria._

— _No te preocupes por algo tan insignificante pequeña. Después de todo siempre paso las materias— A Miku le agradaba lo positiva y confiada que era su amiga pero en parte le molestaba que se tomara tan a la ligera sus estudios, como un juego. No tenía de otra que apoyarla y hacerla cambiar para que aprovechara mejor su oportunidad de estudiar. Pero no quería discutir sobre eso._

—_Bueno, se me hace tarde para llegar a clases así que nos vemos luego— Pareciera que Miku ya tenía calculado el tiempo para llegar a clases._

— _Recuerda Miku. No dejes que alguien se llegue a aprovechar de ti—Le advirtió la chica de pelo corto con la más seriedad que podía expresar su rostro._

— _Lo tendré en cuenta— Y sin más que decir comenzó a caminar con paso acelerado luego comenzó a correr, empujando y gritando a todos los que tenía al frente el habérsele hecho tarde._

... * ...

Sigo sin entender porque me dijo eso. Siempre me porto bien con los demás, no creo que alguien me odie ¿o sí? Lo que me faltaba ya se me pego su paranoia. Bueno es más grande que yo, debe saber de lo que habla.

Termine de cenar y antes de ir al sofá para ver la tele limpio la cocina y lavo los trastes.

Sonrió al tener un recuerdo fugaz. Antes, cuando vivía con mis padres siempre me ordenaban ayudarles con las labores del hogar, yo salía corriendo y me escondía para no hacer nada. Pero siempre le hacía caso a una sola persona; la misma que terminaba encontrándome. Bien lo sabían mis padres; así que dejaban a mi "tutor" encargarse de mi rebeldía.

Cuando menos lo espera ya hacia todo por mi cuenta, se podría decir que ya era independiente. Tiempo después hable con ellos para que me permitieran vivir por mi cuenta. Lo dudaron, pero después de tanto 'choro mareador', acuerdos, promesas y unas firmas en varios papeles lo conseguí.

_~ Promete que volverás, los días sin ti no serán los mismos~_ El cielo se tornó de color rosa y las nubes en forma de corazón, pétalos de rosas caían desde el cielo y varios querubines rodeaban a la chica.

_~Claro que lo haré, después de todo me debes dinero~_ La escena cambia repentinamente a un fondo oscuro con un corazón roto y se muestra a la chica con cara de odio hacia el chico.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a matar el momento?, baka— Hablo al televisor en tono amenazante. Como si al hacerlo los personajes me escucharan. — Ya es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano… pero la película… Da igual— Seguí viendo el televisor hasta que la película termino. Me dispuse a ver vídeos musicales cuando... el sueño me venció, sin darme cuenta ya dormía sentada en el sofá.

**[...]**

A la mañana siguiente cuando salgo de mi apartamento me encuentro con Kaito. Dispuesta a alcanzarlo acelero el paso pero me detengo cuando Luka se acerca a él y le da un beso.

Me sorprende lo rápido que avanzaron. Prácticamente después de que los hubiera presentado se fueron a quien sabe ellos a tener una cita. Ya al anochecer ya venían presumiendo su noviazgo tomados de la mano. Supongo que son de esos amores correspondidos.

Presiento que me debo alejar pero si lo pienso bien, de todas formas tengo que pasar por donde están; ni modo de regresar. Así que continuo con mi andar y saludo a ambos.

— Hola Miku— Me saluda más alegre de lo normal. Es obvio que está feliz. Que tonta soy.

Luka frunce el ceño pero luego sonríe y me saluda como si nada hubiera ocurrido. — Hola pequeña.

Cuando Luka me llamo así realmente me molesto. Solo una persona me puede decir así y ella no era precisamente la persona indicada.

— Disculpa Luka si te llego a molestar pero... no me puedes decir así— ¡Wow! yo realmente le respondí. Por un momento me sentí orgullosa de no haberme quedado callada, supongo que estaba siguiendo el consejo de mi amiga. Ella dijo que estaba bien, pero entonces… porque Kaito y Luka se molestaron. No lo hice con la intención de herirlos, incluso le pedí que no se lo tomara a mal.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso Miku, no sabía que te llegaría a molestar.

A mi ella no me engañaba, seguía molesta y ese tono de voz que utilizo al responderme no le sirvió contra mí. Pero no quería problemas con Kaito, así que acepte su "disculpa"

— ¡Tu temprano para ir a la escuela! Al parecer te estás haciendo más responsable. — Agradecí a Kaito ese comentario, tal parece que lo hizo con la atención de jugar conmigo hasta hacerme enojar o solo fue para liberar la tensión.

— Ya vez, alguien que si se preocupa por llegar temprano— Me abstengo de reír. —O más bien a ti se te hace tarde— Kaito jalo su novia obligándola a bajar corriendo los escalones. Revise la hora en mi celular y apenas faltaba media hora para llegar. Que ironía, me dormí noche y resulta que al final me levante antes de que el despertador interrumpiera mis sueños. _'Debería hacerlo más seguido'_.

Me quede parada como tonta en el pasillo hasta que… — Rayos. Ahora tendré que llegar sola— Caí en cuenta que mi jugarreta me había afectado. — Buen jugado Miku.

**[...]**

Por fin las clases terminaron.

— Rin— Llego una chica de pelo verde y se abalanzo contra mi rubia amiga.

— Hey Gumi. Hace tiempo no te veíamos por aquí— Le hable a mi amiga.

— Miku— Me dio un abrazo asfixiante al igual que a Rin. — Te extrañaba, hace tiempo no te veía. Han sido días, semanas, meses y tantos años devastadores sin ver tu rostro ¡has crecido mucho! Me siento orgullosa de ti.

— Gumi, apenas ha pasado una semana sin verte— Hable muy a penas.

— Calla, para mi fueron siglos— No me soltaba de su agarre, ya comenzaba a quedarme sin oxígeno.

— Pues si sigues abrazándola de esa manera. Este día será el último que la veas con vida— Len salió al rescate, aunque no fue de la manera que lo haya esperado. Igual sirvió para que Gumi me soltara.

— Miku, casi me abandonas, no seas mala conmigo. Vez que acabo de salir de exámenes y tú ya quieres espantarme— Me reclamaba como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo.

— ¿Porque espantar?— Habla Rin de manera interrogante.

— Si, aun no me dan mis calificaciones… ¡Que nervios!, y luego Miku me quiere provocar un paro cardíaco del susto.

— Lo dudo Gumi, yo creo lo máximo que te llegaría a dar será diabetes.

— Ja, es eso te equivocas mi querido Len— Neru al oír a Gumi deja su celular y gira su vista hacia ella. Cosa que solo yo note. —, no me puede dar eso ya que no como dulces. Yo consumo alimentos saludables.

— El comer zanahorias no es suficiente— Len hablo y se cruzó de brazos. Intento fallido en aparentar verse como un "chico rudo"

Gumi le enseña la lengua al chico de apariencia shota y lo deja con la palabra en la boca.

— Vayámonos chicos— Tal parece que la peli-verde olvido lo ocurrido al no seguir discutiendo con Len.

— ¿A dónde van? — Pregunte puesto que se me hacía raro que ellos salieran a un lado

— Vamos al show del payaso "Bombonini"— La observe incrédula, ella solo rio. — Mentira. En realidad vamos a la feria, escuche que alrededor de las ocho la entrada al circo será libre y dos horas después habrá un pequeño espectáculo musical.

— Te llamamos para invitarte pero nunca respondiste el celular— Lección aprendida, nunca dejes tu celular descargado bajo la cama.

— ¿Cuando fue eso?— Bueno, si decía que había hecho con mi celular, probablemente Neru se habría abalanzado contra mí; por no cuidar algo "sagrado". En verdad si que es una adicta a ese aparato.

— Ni yo me acuerdo— Respondió. Creo que lo único bueno de ella por el momento es, que suele ser más despistada y olvidadiza; incluso mas que yo. Aun así es mi amiga. — Pero la oferta sigue en pie vamos a mi casa primero y de ahí nos vamos. Di que sí— De nuevo esa mirada parecida al de un cachorro. Adorable.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Len se adelanta y responde. — No creo que ella pueda, la mayoría de las veces sale y se va con Kaito. Rara la vez nos espera— Pateo "disimuladamente" al rubio por ser entrometido. Neru ve como cae, grita de forma dramática su nombre y va con él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— No le hagas caso a Len, por supuesto que iré con ustedes— Lo siento Len, haber si aprendes a no entrometerte, al menos frente a a Gumi, con los demás todavía lo tolero.

— ¡Y ese milagro Miku!— Rin me habla conteniendo la emoción.

— En el camino les cuento— Y como lo había prometido. Les conté todo, bueno, exceptuando el comportamiento de Kaito (si de por si Len y Nero se burlaban de él, ahora con mayor razón lo harían). Gire mi vista hacia los hermanos Kagamine, tal y como la última vez que los vi juntos mostraban una expresión triste y siempre hacían eso cuando uno de sus planes se arruinaba. Creo que esos dos planeaban algo que tenía que ver con el inútil peli-azul y conmigo. Gumi solo saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro cruzando las calles, atravesándose más de una vez a los autos. Neru por primera vez dejo su celular para escucharme. Aprecie ese gesto de ella.

Llegamos a la casa de mi amiga, su madre nos ofreció un snack para cada quien, lo aceptamos gustosos. — Nee, Gumi. Tu madre sí que sabe nuestros gustos— Habla Rin con la boca llena; ella solo asintió feliz con la cabeza. Después de una hora salimos de su casa rumbo a la feria. Aun me sentía rara el no ir acompañada de Kaito, pero ya que. Eso me recuerda a… a nada, ya se me olvido.

* * *

Al salir del edificio, me di cuenta de algo… Miku había jugado conmigo. Luka no dejaba de burlarse de mí. Que suerte la mía, cuando no eran los chicos, era Miku y cuando no era ella… ahora era Luka.

Era temprano y me ofrecí a llevar a Luka hasta su escuela. Es algo inquietante como los demás me vieron con extrañeza al llegar esta mañana con ella. Me sentí incomodo, me despedí de ella con un beso y cuando estaba a punto de salir un chico se acercó y me detuvo. Pensé que estaba por golpearme cuando él me sonrió, levanto ambos pulgares y me dijo: ¡Cabron!, ¡qué suerte la tuya, y eso que eres un niño!

Que tiene de malo que mi novia me gane con dos años. Le sonreí nervioso al chico que me detuvo, no parecía querer hacerme daño hasta que otro se acercó y este tenía cara de pocos amigos, intente saludarlo cuando… ¡por poco! Aquel tipo había intentado golpearme. Solo recuerdo como salí corriendo de esa preparatoria lo más rápido que mis pies lo permitieron.

... * ...

'_Que extraño' _Llevo diez minutos esperando a Miku y aún no ha salido.

— Teto, espera— La chica con dos coletas se acerca y me sonríe.

— Hola Kaito, puede ser rápido se supone que ya debo estar con Momo y Defoko desde hace…— Revisa la hora en su celular. — seis minutos.

— ¿No has visto a Miku?— Le digo sin rodeos; para que no pierda más el tiempo.

— No, ya vez que salió antes porque termino pronto el trabajo. Es raro que hayas terminado tarde, siempre estas al par con ella. Bueno se me hace tarde nos vemos luego.

Bufe con fastidio. Para mi suerte, justo en ese instante paso la persona menos deseada por mí.

— Iroha— Hasta pronunciar su nombre me provocaba fastidio.

— Bakaito— ¿¡Qué!? Ahora a todos se les dio la costumbre llamarme así. — Así te dice Miku ¿no? El apodo te queda como anillo al dedo, pero prefiero decirte baka.

— _Que original_

— Da igual si es, o no lo es. Lo único importante es que te moleste. Y por lo que veo funciona.

— Olvídalo, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo. ¿No has visto a Miku? Llevo esperándola veinte minutos y se supone que salió antes que yo.

— Ella se fue con los gemelos peleoneros, la rubia amargada y una chica loca de pelo verde. Creo hace media hora— Me dejo aquí como inútil esperándola. — Por lo que veo se olvidó de ti. Deberías ver tu cara, das risa— Imite su risa.

¿Que hacia esperando fuera entonces?. Alcance a escuchar como Iroha se burlaba de mí. _'Uno de estos días Iroha, uno de estos días'. _Espere a que se alejara para al menos no darle el gusto de burlarse otra vez, no le daría el gusto. _'Eso ni yo me la creía'._

Supongo que tendré que dar la vuelta o esperar a que salga Luka de la preparatoria, pero... aún faltan dos horas; si seguía parado en este lugar perdería mas tiempo cuando puedo hacer algo de provecho por ejemplo comprar helado. Creo mejor regreso a casa.

— ¿Acaso esperas a alguien?— Detuve mi caminar.

— Esa voz…— Ya había escuchado esa voz antes, ¿pero dónde?

—Piensas quedarte como idiota en medio de la calle, te pueden atropellar. Al parecer no has cambiado en nada.

— ¡No puede ser! Me-mei…

— ¿Meiko? Si, la misma que viste y calza. ¿Te sorprende verme?

'_Este definitivamente no es mi día'._

* * *

**A/N: **Espero les haya gustado.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**anemonna: **Tienes razón, si me tarde pero como dicen el famoso dicho: Más vale tarde que nunca (eso no significa que se deba aprovechar). Si lo de Kaito te pareció una vergüenza entonces no conoces al tipo personas como:*cofcofmivecinocofcof* él sí que hizo todo un "show" El pobre aún debe estar muerto de la pena. Respondiendo tu pregunta: si, Luka será una pe* pero no te preocupes, tampoco dejare que siempre se salga con la suya (no aseguro nada)

Agradezco tu paciencia y tu apoyo e igualmente cdt. Chao.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Lo del show payaso solo era un nombre que escuchaba mucho cuando era más chica, nada importante.

Es todo por el momento

Bye...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Sólo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OOC.

Meiko: 18 años (Quinto semestre de preparatoria)

Una disculpa adelantada si alguien resulta ofendido por la personalidad de los personajes y por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren durante este capítulo.

* * *

¡Pero que idiotez! ¿Por qué a mí? De todas las personas existentes en el mundo la mala suerte me tuvo que escoger este día y no se conformó con el tipo ese gruñón de la mañana, no, también tuvo que ser la larga espera, Iroha y para cereza en el pastel: Meiko.

Debí haberme visto como un cobarde. Sigo sin salir de mi asombro como fue que ocurrió tan rápido.

_Flashback…_

— _¡No puede ser! Me-mei…_

_— ¿Meiko? Si, la misma que viste y calza. __¿Te sorprende verme?__— Respondió una chica de pelo corto color café claro y las puntas en un tono más oscuro, tez clara, ojos color marrón claro. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca de cuello sport, falda seis dedos por encima de la rodilla; color gris oscuro con dos tablones al frente y dos atrás, un suéter rojo vino cuello en 'v' los dos primeros botones de la parte superior desabrochados para no mostrar sus pechos, medias blancas que le llegaban dos dedos antes de las rodillas y unos zapatos de piso color negro con dos correas en forma de cruz._

_— __Hola, ummm. Sí, la verdad si me sorprende verte__— La observaba anonado ya que desde la última vez que la vio llevaba el uniforme como se le daba la gana y ahora verla portando dicho uniforme como se debe le resultaba extraño._

_— Al menos… creo que has cambiado algo, pero aun sigues siendo un idiota._

_— Gracias, supongo._

_— ¡Hey!, no agradezcas. No te estoy haciendo un cumplido— Se acercó al chico de pelo azul con determinación provocando la intimidación del mencionado._

_— Supongo que debo irme. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí esperando y la verdad no quiero llegar tarde._

_— No creo que mueras por esperar algunos minutos de más— Respondió la mujer con expresión gélida mientras acomodaba su bolso en el hombro ya que este comenzaba a deslizarse._

_— Tú ganas— Menciono el chico resignado mientras, disimulando, observaba a ambos lados como si estuviera buscando una salida._

_— Hable con Miku y me contó todo. Quiero hablar sobre el asunto y… ¡Aggg, estúpido Shion! ¡Cobarde! ¡No huyas!— La chica de pelo castaña comenzó a correr con la intención de alcanzar al adolescente que corrió en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad._

_— Ni loco. Contigo nunca se debe fiar— Grito apenas siendo escuchado por Meiko quien poco a poco fue perdiendo de vista al peli-azul._

_— Vuelve, solo quiero "hablar" contigo— Gritaba más alto que él mientras sujetaba de un asa su bolso para que no se resbalara mientras corría tras Kaito._

_…*…_

La frustración me está invadiendo, pero no tanto como el miedo y nerviosismo que tengo en este instante. Bien, no es que fuera cobarde, la única razón por la que huí fue porque, en el pasado provoque un pequeño accidente. Accidente el cual solo hubo una víctima, Meiko.

Ella me perdono, pero sigo creyendo que hoy en día aún me sigue teniendo resentimiento y creo ya está lista para vengarse de mí.

Si se preguntan qué ocurrió con exactitud sobre el incidente con Meiko no sabría por dónde empezar. En fin, para no hacer el cuento largo.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa, pues era el baile de secundaria, según ella el más importante del mundo así que tenía que verse mejor que todas sus compañeras y causarles envidia por atraer la atención de los demás.

Yo, por mi parte solo recuerdo estar correteando a Miku amenazándola con embarrarle goma de mascar en su pelo… de haber sabido cuales serían las consecuencias… ni a su casa hubiese hecho acto de presencia.

A partir de ese día comencé a tenerle miedo a Meiko, pues ese día la victima de mi broma fue Meiko. Puedo asegurar, apostar e inclusive jurar y perjurar que fue un accidente, el cual se me fue cobrado con un trauma hacia ella.

La pobre termino con 16 cm de pelo cortado, ¿y porque el corte fue tanto? Simple, tomando en cuenta que tenía el chicle casi hasta la nuca y el tiempo que le quedaba para arreglarse le fue imposible quitárselo, El resultado fue el corte de 'Dora la exploradora'. Claro que se arregló lo que le quedaba de pelo lo mejor posible. Siendo sincero el pelo corto le queda mejor.

¿Realmente me habrá perdonado?, la castaña podrá demostrarlo a todos, decir que fue un accidente y reírse como si ese día no hubiera intentado acabar con mi vida… pero a mí, ese comportamiento me hacía dudar, ya que su mirada me indicaba todo lo contrario. Aparte nunca me he fiado de su carácter tan volátil.

A veces tan amable y gentil y otras veces peor que los ancianos cascarrabias que viven a dos cuadras del edificio.

Ya no quiero seguir recordando mis traumas, estoy comenzando a enojarme conmigo mismo. Inclusive podría autoproclamarme "reina del drama".

Mi celular emite un tono completamente desconocido, pero no tanto para saber que estoy recibiendo una llamada, la cual obviamente respondo con un saludo alegre al reconocer la voz.

_**-… Si, voy en camino. Te quiero.**_

Era mi novia, me marco para cerciorarse que no fuera a olvidarme de pasar por ella. Fue bueno que me haya recordado ya que a causa del asunto de Meiko lo había olvidado por completo.

Me resulto extraño que mi celular tuviera un tono de llamada diferente. Tal vez alguien lo cambio solo por molestar pero nunca presto mi teléfono a alguien más que no fuera Miku. Fue cuando recordé que Luka me lo pidió. Ahora debía saber quién de las dos fue.

'_Reina del drama' _

Genial, no puedo hablar mal de mí porque hasta eso es una razón para que mí conciencia se burle de mis desgracias. Si es que fuera posible… en realidad lo es.

**[…]**

Un adolescente caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos. Esquivaba a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino, observo la hora en su celular, suspiro aliviado; disminuyo el paso al observar del otro lado de la calle el edificio donde acordó verse con su amada.

Intentó agachar la mirada ya que varios chicos con máximo tres años de diferencia de edad lo miraban con burla. Desconocía esa extraña actitud hacia él y evitando una futura pelea fingía no notar presencia alguna.

Había pasado tiempo desde que llego y la persona que esperaba no hacia acto de presencia. Le había marcado quince veces pero esta no respondía. Varias posibilidades atormentaron su mente:

O bien se enojó con él o simplemente se había aburrido de salir con alguien de menor edad, este último pensamiento le bajo los ánimos.

— Te hice esperar mucho.

'_Solo hora y media no es para tanto' _pensó molesto, sin embargo no lo dijo.

La peli-rosa dejo a un lado su seriedad y comenzó a dar ligeros saltos juntando las palmas de las manos como si estuviera suplicando, igual a una niña pidiendo que le cumplan sus caprichos.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto 'Kai'. En serio. Te llame porque creí que ya estaba por salir pero resulta que hubo un inconveniente_—_ La última palabra fue dicha con un énfasis pero a causa del tono chillón que utilizo en su voz paso desapercibida a los oídos de su novio.

Las risas de unas chicas al pasar del lado de la pareja provocaron que Luka frunciera el ceño.

— No te disculpes amor, no fue tu culpa. Por cierto ¿Qué sucede en este lugar o que se traen conmigo?

— Si fue por ese grupito que acaba de pasar no hagas caso, están locas.

— No me refiero solo a ellas, también a los…

— No lo sé— Lo interrumpió. — todos están locos, incluso los profesores aquí son unos engreídos, como si su profesión fuera la mejor de todas_—_ Chasquea la lengua.

— Sigo sin referirme a…

Fue interrumpido de nuevo, lo cual provoco que rodara los ojos.

—… mejor vámonos que no quiero estar más tiempo aquí_—_ Evitando dar una respuesta fue caminando hacia la salida mientras era seguida por Kaito.

* * *

— Oye preciosa, deja de buscar que me has encontrado_—_ Hablo una persona detrás de mi fingiendo galantería.

'_Que desagradable tipo' _

No estaba de humor para soportar a alguien y mucho menos a un tarado que se cree un hombre solo por hablar con un acento "galante". Gire a verle hecha una furia, el tipo solo tembló de miedo y por su propio bien salió huyendo inmediatamente de mi vista.

Llevaba diez minutos buscando al idiota. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto rápido al huir? Bastaron cinco segundos de distracción cuando emprendió el paso para correr despavorido chocando con cuanta persona se le atravesara en el camino; eso incluyo tirar a una niña de nueve años.

Maldije esos cinco segundos de distracción, lo subestime.

Pero aun no entiendo porque huyo de mí. No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo… a quien engaño, claro que hizo algo malo o más bien estúpido. Solo quería hablar con él para que sus acciones no afectaran a mi pequeña. Ya si no entendía con palabras no me dejaría más opción que hablar a golpes, y vaya que lo haría con mucho gusto. Aún no he olvidado lo que me hizo años atrás aun a sabiendas que ya lo había perdonado.

_Perdono pero no olvido._

Lo más probable era que tal vez ya hubiera llegado a su hogar. _'Le daría una sorpresa'._

Con un porte elegante y sonrisa victoriosa me encamine con destino al escondite del "sonso-del-chicle-arruina-cabellos".

Que puedo decir lo que divise me dejo sorprendida. Ahí, a tan solo tres pasos atrás estaba lo más hermoso en el mundo, sin perder más tiempo retrocedí para estar frente a frente a mi nuevo objetivo. Mi sonrisa se ensancho e intentando olvidar mí objetivo principal para darle preferencia a lo que tenía enfrente me adentre a tan asombrosa tienda de vinos y licores.

Esto no significa que haya olvidado conversar con ese mocoso y de paso darle un golpe por huir como cobarde.

O algo así, ni idea de lo que cuento.

_...*..._

La verdad fue que la joven de pelo castaño trato de darle preferencia a una bebida alcohólica, sin embargo no pudo. Necesitaba hablar con el oji-azul sobre el asunto que su amiga le había contado. Necesitaba ser directa a la hora de hablar para que el chico no volviera a huir.

A pesar de que Shion es mejor amigo de Miku había cierto temor en la castaña, ni siquiera el alcohol lograría desvanecer la desconfianza; por algo dejo de considerarlo un amigo y si de algo Meiko estaba segura; era que su cambio de opinión sobre él no fue por el incidente de su cabello, aunque siempre usaba esa excusa para disimular, ya que no podía decirle a todos que su "afecto" hacia él eran por pensamientos que bien podrían pasar por paranoias, celos o sugestiones.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo. No se dio cuenta desde en que momento comenzó a desconfiar totalmente de Kaito. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad trataba de persuadir a Miku para que se convenciera de que aquel chico que llamaba amigo no le convenía.

El atardecer era inminente por lo tanto la joven de pelo corto se dirigía a su casa. Entrar a esa tienda solo provoco un pleito con un joven con aires de galantería, mismo chico que había tratado de conquistarla y se refugió en aquel lugar pensando que una chica no se atrevería a entrar a menos que estuviera acompañada.

_...*..._

Suspiro decepcionada. Ni siquiera alcance a comprar una botella de 'Cherry Heering' o como mínimo una de 'Kahlúa Especial'. Fue una lástima que me hayan echado. Mi único consuelo fue el poder dejarle a esa molestia el ojo morado y el labio inferior partido.

¿Cuantas veces he golpeado a diferentes chicos? He perdido la cuenta, las razones varían, desde la forma en como me ven, sus burlas o sus subestimaciones por ser mujer. De algo estoy consciente y fue que, cuando golpee a ese "hombre" me imagine golpear a Kaito, fue la primera vez que me imagine esa situación y espero no se vuelva a repetir. Quiero golpear a ese tonto en persona pero primero me tiene que dar una buena razón.

— Bueno, será para la próxima_—_ Me digo para dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Sentí que me dio un tic al escuchar la risa más molesta que he oído en la semana, esperaba haberlo imaginado pero no. Apreté lo puños con fuerza.

— ¿Qué no te gusta ese tono de llamada? A mí me encanta_—_ Mi mente no jugaba. Si la risa me causó molestia su voz fue peor, refiriéndome a su tono utilizado. 'M_ás infantil que cuando Miku me hace un berrinche'._

Y yo que decía estar acostumbrada… ¿Eso causa ternura?, más bien provoca molestia y desconcierto para alguien de su edad.

Una idiota de pelo rosa se encontraba abrazando a un chico menor a ella. Un momento… ¿ese es Kaito? ¿¡Y se acaban de besar!? Quién lo diría. Kaito un asalta tumbas.

En verdad Miku no mintió. Solo que en este caso… he encontrado a alguien más molesto que Kaito.

* * *

**A/N:** Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.

Pido a todos ustedes una disculpa por tardar en actualizar.

¿Quejas? Hacérmelo saber por PM o un review.

Sí, Meiko haciendo presencia sin ser la mala del fic. Según mis "estadísticas como lectora" (?) he visto/leído mucho el personaje de Meiko siendo la mala en varias ocasiones, igual que a Luka pero a Meiko le dan más antagonismo cuando se trata de Miku o Kaito. ¿Duda aclarada? ¿No? Ya que.

Ahora algunas aclaraciones.

La misma que viste y calza: Es un dicho que se utiliza para afirmar su presencia, aun siendo obvio.

Corte de Dora la exploradora: Si bien conocen esa serie infantil, (sin hacer promoción ni nada por el estilo) sabrán que la protagonista tiene el pelo muy corto. De ahí vienen los chistes que se hacen con referencia a los cortes de "solo las puntas".

Sonso-del-chicle-arruina-cabellos: Que creatividad diría Kaito. Pero alguien molesto dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente aun cuando después se escuche… ¿patético?

Lo de las bebidas que se mencionaron fue sin ánimo de lucro. Y si no me equivoco son licores: el primero (Dinamarca) es a base de cereza y el segundo (México) de café. Ya sé que Meiko prefiere el sake o una cerveza pero si yo fuera ella, por más que me guste algo; en ocasiones buscaría algo diferente para no fastidiarme.

Por si las dudas...

Asalta tumbas: se refiere cuando sales con alguien mayor a tu edad y la diferencia es notable (en este caso porque él va en secundaria y Luka en preparatoria).

Es todo. Bye...


End file.
